


Encounter With A Glaive

by EbonyPhotographs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Safe Relationship, Alternate Origin Story, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Conspiracy, First Meetings, M/M, Magic, Nsfw content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Secret Relationship, Slight Flirting, Swearing, Training, War with Niflheim, acquaintances to friends, magic influence, partially canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyPhotographs/pseuds/EbonyPhotographs
Summary: Part I of NyxNoct WeekSelected Theme: First MeetingsIt's a day like any other for the Prince; easily a forgettable one. For the recruits of the Kingsglaive however, a face to face meeting with His Highness CXIV changes the perspectives of many, including that of Galahd's siege survivor Nyx Ulric.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 39
Kudos: 31
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	1. Encounter With A Glaive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I of NyxNoct Week  
> Selected Theme: First Meetings
> 
> It's a day like any other for the Prince; easily a forgettable one. For the recruits of the Kingsglaive however, a face to face meeting with His Highness CXIV changes the perspectives of many, including that of Galahd's siege survivor Nyx Ulric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited to hear there would be a week dedicated to this amazing relationship perspective. I sortof rushed to get everything together so I hope it all connects and makes sense when it's complete |D Thanks for taking the time to look at this. Day one is a-go. Let's get into it!

“What is it now?”

Noctis sighed as he brought his eyes up from the desk to answer the knocking. He’d been immersed in his studies which demanded unbroken focus. Time was creeping into the later afternoon when an inevitable interruption obstructed that focus. It shouldn’t have disappointed him so much given that Noctis was expecting this, yet the appearance of a uniformed guard threw a stone at his heart, sinking his hopes immediately. If it wasn’t Regis, it wasn’t very important to the Prince.

The grand double doors parted further open and the one who knocked got a glimpse of the teenage heir surrounded by pages, notebooks and binders. The tinkling of golden chains rang in the hall from the woman’s vest. “Forgive me, Your Highness. I realize you’re occupied.” She was courteous enough to bow her head in apology.

Though the gesture was a standard sign of respect, it didn’t necessarily mean remorse, and Noctis knew he wouldn’t be able to shoo them away just by wearing an angered face. The King’s son dropped the pen down from his fingers while sending another exhale outward through his nostrils.

“A lineup of troops was organized today and you have been summoned to introduce yourself to them with Captain Drautos at your soonest convenience.”

The Lucian Prince certainly didn’t care for things like that. The hint of an eyeroll nearly gave his vexation away as he stood. His hand shoved the backrest of the chair into place and though he was reluctant to comply with all these homework assignments calling his name, there was little room for protest. Noctis moved along (as the projects hadn’t been enjoyable either way) to attend this lineup. No doubt it was a requirement even though the escort hadn’t described it as one. Noctis had an imagination as to how the structure of these formal requests were made by now.

The guard promptly lead His Highness toward their destination in the Citadel, center of the Kingdom’s capital. As they walked in quiet, Noctis perched his brows low. He fiddled with the edge of his shirt and sent his eyes outward through each window they passed at the light of the world beyond.

“Dad won’t be there, will he?” he asked. It was hardly a question.

“Unfortunately not, your Highness. As of late, the King has been held up in his meetings with the Council. It is likely he will be supervising several signings afterwards as well. Shall I leave word of your interest to meet with him?”

The reason why Regis couldn’t be there didn’t quite matter. Not really. And there would be no point in bending the schedules to get his way for anything, even if he _was_ the man’s child. So it always went. Another ‘oh well’ situation to get used to and move on from.

“Don’t bother.” His Highness hesitated. “But thanks, I guess…”

Noctis had stopped accepting most excuses as soon as he knew the answer was no. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure why he even bothered to ask this time.

This should be a simple in-and-out thing then, he imagined. He would say hello, maybe shake some hands, then be done and return back to prepare for upcoming exams. He might count himself lucky for the chance to divulge the boring subject topics and stretch his legs. Perhaps the new Glaives would entertain him somehow, too. The young and gloomy heir anticipated the moment he would stand face to face with the men and women his father chose to enlist – those worthy to receive a share of the divine Caelum powers – to protect the future of the city they each called home.

At that exact same moment, the gathering halls collected dozens of those newly instated soldiers, and one particular recruit named Nyx Ulric was assembling his belt into place. He ensured it was laced tightly around him. It was the last accessary needed to properly join the others and face the Kingdom’s Chosen. That would actually be happening despite the doubts up till now; an encounter with the next in line to rule as well as the single soul tasked with a millennia old foretelling. With his garb adjusted in an orderly fashion, Nyx pat himself at his sides quickly. Everything felt secured. This was going to be a long day for him, dedicated to summaries and welcoming ceremonies as an officially badged member of the King’s army.

“Alright, alright. Get ready. This is it. Big day.”

Libertus was the first to meet him outside the chamber doors and into the wide corridor. Others he recognized like Luche, Pelna, and Tredd came after. Soon, Nyx was walking in line with them, called to the very important occasion and the honor of being in the presence of Insomnia’s ‘last light.’

“You’re lookin’ a bit nervous there,” the heavy accent of Nyx’s childhood friend nagged in his ear.

Libertus had been there for him like a brother throughout the many years they’d grown up at each other’s side. Even as their old homes were shattered around them during a war most here in the Capital knew nothing of, they went toward a future with the Kingsglaive together. The two – along with their bright ‘sister sibling’ Crowe, who also witnessed the horrific downfall across Lucis – were forced to the mainland and inside the walls where their retreat towards safety was promised.

“Nervous? Hah. I _will_ be if you’re standing next to me with that fly of yours hangin’ open.” The once-native from Galahd snickered with the twitch as his friend frantically checked for the culprit zipper uncooperative to his outfit. Finding none, Libertus scrambled in a panic before realizing he was the victim of another false jab.

“It’s exciting to think we’ll get an upclose look at the one we’ve only heard about in stories, huh?” Crowe passed the fumbling man to get closer and share her smile with Nyx. “They say this Prince is made of holiness that will banish back the Daemons.”

“Someone like that’ll be interesting for sure,” Libertus struggled to fix himself and start walking straight again. He bore a temporary spite towards Nyx for the gag but shrugged it off as fast as he could. There wouldn’t be much time for misbehaving once Titus was supervising. Though he’d remember to get back at Nyx for this later. “Just like the prophecies, right? One kid can erase a centuries-old disease though? For all of Eos?”

Crowe chirped. “Well, we are living in a world of Messengers and Gods. A Chosen King is a pretty big deal; he’s like one of them.”

“Yeah, especially coming from the royal family,” another Glaive buddied into the conversation, and before long, each of them were curiously indulging their own speculations on what Noctis would be like. How tall he might be. Whether he was shining like the depictions say or if he’d come in robes and guarded by dozens of protectors.

“You guys _have_ seen this kid’s picture, haven’t you?” Recruit Lazarus chimed in. “Or are photographs of the royal family a myth?”

“What are you getting on about?” one asked. “Not everybody gets the chance to cross paths with him in the city.”

“I’ve seen him before. He’s only a teenager! Takes after his mother but the boy’s got a few features from the King’s side, too. One or the other Council member claims he bears a ‘striking resemblance’ to the Founder.”

“Huh? The Founder? Now that’s weird. It must be important somehow if the Council is saying something like that.”

Another went on to divulge the topic. “The Queen must’ve had her own opinions about her son, prophecy or not. It’s a shame she’s been long passed away, though. To grow up without a mother, especially being a Prince… I wonder if that’s difficult for His Highness.”

Nyx gave his head a slight shake as the fresh faces of the Kingsglaive weaved their webs about His Highness and the rulers who once sat the throne. The Lucian territory was slowly deteriorating underneath Niflheim rule, so the pressure was on against the Caelums to protect what little land was left of theirs. Since the conquering of the Galahdian islands, Nyx himself had learned a lot about the world both inside and outside the great walls. Even the conflicts on the mainland were growing out of hand and still Insomnians themselves remained oblivious. It seemed a strange way to run things. Since his acceptance into this city, he’d gained this ominous impression about it that wouldn’t go away…

Regardless of what he thought, Nyx knew things were complicated. Especially these days. He tried to ignore it for now until he was better acquainted with things. But he hadn’t exactly discarded any possibilities either…

Nyx took position in the wide briefing hall like everybody else. He’d been handling his position as Glaive fairly well, though these formalities were a tad taxing. Despite that, the behavioral expectations were molding him into the true character of a soldier, and fast. The goal was reclaiming home. These days, Nyx imagined that would take longer than merely deciding what he wanted to do with his piece of power on the spot. He’d been so furious with his losses in the first place. His neighborhood, his house, his family. Gone, just like that; as though they were pieces of dust scattered thoughtlessly by an uncaring wind.

Shame and anger could drive any man over the edge. But today was reserved for something special, which would serve as a reminder for those who stood by the King. For those behind the powers given to help them fight on the frontlines for what they believed in. In other words: today was for Noctis, son to King Regis, eventual heir to the Kingdom as well as the successor of magic unimaginable.

Each uniformed comrade aligned in order as they had been taught so many times already. Nyx went to his designated spot, same as always. Libertus and Crowe on either side of him. The others assembled in straight lines, down to the placement of their boots on the tiles.

A whisper broke the encroaching silence. “Where’s the Captain?”

“…He’s the one accompanying the Prince. Think they’re late?”

“What would His Highness be doing, you think?”

“Prince Noctis attends classes at the Academy. Might have something to do with that.”

“Huh?” Crowe’s head broke the arrangement of the line to gape over. “The King really lets his son go to school? Even _he_ didn’t enroll as a student in his childhood. What’s up with that?”

“Sh, be quiet.”

Nyx glanced over. His lips stayed in a tight line. He couldn’t deny he was curious too. Knowledge about the King’s son was restricted, but sending him to public school was a stretch. The heir was ‘Chosen,’ whatever this entailed. Could someone like that interact safely around others?

It was all far too mysterious. Most were frightened by what they didn’t understand – with good reason. But Nyx, while cautious, held an open mind.

Of all things unfamiliar to the ones whose homes were stolen from them, the matters with the royal family were of the most bizarre. Nyx too believed he would be in for quite the experience from here on out. By the time he acknowledged he was riding on the hope their future King would be as kind and just as his father, the loud sound of the door opening hit their ears and the soldiers stood to attention.

It was a moment of quiet. All eyes forward, and at last, the figure of a boy stepped in behind the flow of the Captain’s cape. The younger man appeared to follow behind Drautos with uneven steps. Dark hair swayed as he strode to the center, and unexpectedly, his demeanor told of anything but happiness to be there. His Highness appeared stern, angry even, which caused each of the soldiers to slow their breaths to a near halt. There was no telling what inner knowledge, the influences or grand insight into their very Star he had. Prince Noctis slouched a bit despite wearing the apparel suitable for one of his status. He was drenched in blacks and fine elegant golds that accented the decorations of his attire. He was as spotless, sleek and reformed as could be when it came to a King in the making. He did indeed bear likeness to His Majesty but his prime features portrayed something both soft and fierce all at once. It wouldn’t be a challenge to identify him: a son of the Caelum line.

That mole on Noctis’ cheek had Nyx’s stare until Captain Drautos alerted them with an order to salute.

The soldiers straightened out in their rows. As Noctis observed them, there was a tangible tension that swirled through the orderly rows. These were the men and women sharing powers with the King via magic blessing… and they would be the ones laying down their lives to defend Insomnia, though not all of them were born in the Capital. Sweat beads raised on some of their skin. What pressure… judgement from the ordained child of legends fallen over their heads proved to bear more weight than any had predicted and he hadn’t even said anything yet.

Nyx’s eyes fluttered for a moment. _How odd,_ he thought. He’d read about impact felt from the bloodline of those blessed by Gods. As incredible and fairytale-ish as it sounded, he couldn’t deny there was a unique sensation scratching the atmosphere like an aura that greatly outshined everyone else in the room. And without explanation, Nyx believed almost immediately that this one far overpowered that of King Regis.

“Glaives, this is your future ruler. The hundred and fourteenth inheritor of the Crown, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

It was their duty to face this Prince and show him their resolve, dedication and loyalty. So perhaps that would justify the way Ulric in particular, who happened to luck out with a position fairly direct to His Highness, was getting away with staring directly at him.

Drautos went on to explain the Glaive’s duties to the Lucian Prince, that these before him were those selected to serve and shelter. These training warriors were to show their upmost respect. Fight to preserve peace for the future.

Then, their brief encounter with that mythical person was concluded. Over just as soon as it had begun. As they provided their final salute post to the Prince’s unforgettable words, “I thank you all for your service,” Nyx knew why the tales were told.

Noctis’ encounter with the Glaives had been plain. Interesting maybe if he were trying to compliment the experience, but he wasn’t. Noctis stepped off the raised platform and left the meeting room into the next hall, asking Titus quietly if he should return to his studies or if the King would be available later. Not all the words were intelligible, but Nyx knew there was frustration in the little Prince’s tone. His body language too appeared sore and agitated by an unknown source.

Peculiar it was, the way he caught just the thinnest glimpse of Noctis once more. Blue eyes pointed low and pale fingers folding together over his midsection as though portraying himself in a polite fashion while the emotion taking place within his heart was anything but calm.

That’s when a whisper sewed itself in the Galahdian’s soul. It weaved into him, as though changing the course of his fate from that very second. He was more than confident he would be seeing Noctis again. A quiet hum hid his greater curiosity as his hand lifted to touch against the surface of his uniform, right over the chest, where his own heart beneath was bursting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be short, probably, but for the grand scheme, it should tell a complete story.  
> Nyx will certainly be seeing Noctis again (u w u)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always. I've got my fingers crossed the plot continues to speak to me throughout the week. It's very fun giving these characters the reigns. There's a lot of depth in Nyx especially and I strive to capture it in a nice way.  
> Thank you again for reading. See you again tomorrow!


	2. A Real Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of NyxNoct Week  
> Selected Theme: Unexpected Connections
> 
> Getting accustomed to his new living styles and Glaive duties, Nyx utilizes his ability to perform for a cause. He can do plenty tasks as a soldier... but erasing the Prince from his mind proves much more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I decided to piece my days together to tell a week-long story, I continued where I left off with a new theme. The prompt got slightly away from me but I liked where it was going so we wound up with this piece here |D The theme of holidays sortof came through. I tried to not only go with what was given but also add my own twist. Thanks for giving it the chance and I hope you've looked forward to the next part!

Since that fateful day, Nyx Ulric had not quite gotten as close to the ones he was meant to protect as he assumed he might get the chance to be. Neither the King nor his son had crossed paths with him for days. Interestingly, those royals the Glaives were enlisted for were kept well hidden, like delicate relics locked in their towers, no different from the massive geode Crystal upholding the sanctity of the city itself.

Meanwhile, the soldiers were posted to their duties. And Gods, were they boring.

Guard duty was a serious task. The superiors, however, failed to mention the duration of a human attention-span was seriously _short_ where standing in the same damned spot for hours on end was concerned. Nyx knew better; that there was vital purpose to his watch shifts. Still, there could have been something, anything keeping him occupied besides looking outward and daydreaming. Nyx would have been far more entertained if they put him on detail with that Prince. Being new to the military ranks probably kept him from having even the simplest tasks with him unlike veteran soldiers trusted at the core, such as the Crownsguard. The likes of serving as an escort or parttime bodyguard were likely out of the question, too. Lamentably, he wouldn’t be getting assignments like that for a while, if ever, which was disappointing by a longshot.

Though he understood the reasons, Nyx caught himself trapped by the mysterious thoughts about Noctis Lucis Caelum, hundred and fourteenth heir to the throne. That presence had definitely been unlike anything he’d ever experienced. And somewhere in the city Noctis was out there, carrying that powerful aura around on his shoulders…

For the next days, weeks, up to bloody months, Nyx went about his schedules as instructed. In his spare time, the man learned the ways of the King’s magic passed down through teachings from superiors to recruits. Even the future Shield to His Highness passed by the same training rooms where they worked – a noble young man nearing his adulthood from the Amicitia family. The one called Gladiolus wore an unfinished pattern of inked feathers along both arms. That was a detail Nyx came to discover as a traditional marking, and it gave him a faint reminiscence of his home in Galahd where tattoos were common. His own were nothing of the same scale as the widespread body art donning the Shields, but thinking that someone such as that would stand beside Noctis put Nyx at ease.

It was odd for Nyx to worry over something like that at all considering he should have no worries relating to Noctis’ safety to begin with.

Something simply didn’t set right in his stomach. Within every passing moment surrounded by his fellow comrades, in the embers of flames he cast to twirl between bare fingers, in every warp strike conquered and inside the busy space of his mind, Nyx reflected on the Caelums. On Regis, the withering ruler who desired the best for his people despite his lacking… and on Noctis, born to fulfill the legends told for generations. The enigmatic one of fabled air, as well as such undeniable beauty…

Eventually, a break in the work came and Nyx prepared to depart from the Citadel for a while to clear his head. Maybe that would chase off some of those persistent thoughts regarding the throne and the legend of the Chosen journeying to heart of Eos to purge their Scourge. If such things were true, Nyx had better enjoy some simplicity before getting sucked into all that commotion.

Catching him beforehand, his companion Libertus happened to pass by. The man detoured his tracks and leant over the nearby railing where he caught Nyx fixing up. He gave a peculiar look. “Where’s the hero off to?”

Right away Nyx chuckled. The rasp of his voice was rather stiff from lack of use lately thanks to doing one hundred percent ‘stand still and don’t move’ exercises so he cleared his throat before speaking. “Might take a look at the city. Thinking about grabbing a bite, stretching my legs.” His shoulders shrugged. “Getting to know the new view.”

Libertus folded both his arms over the metal rail. “Aye…”

“It’s a shame they aren’t celebrating the fire festival here. It’s a great season for it.” Nyx picked up the conversation while kneeling to adjust his shoes. He was glad at least that Libertus was looking out for him in this small way. Being in Insomnia’s streets would definitely be very different from their hometown so perhaps he was a bit cautious, but not nervous per say. It was an exciting chance to look at the world the Capital represented.

“Ya know, I hear people here celebrate different things. There’s a, ah… some kind of festival, I think? Er, maybe it’s a party. I don’t really know where, or… when. But they have celebrations here. I know that.”

“Really now? You must have done your research. That sounds fascinating.” Nyx added a hint of sarcasm while he focused on tightening his laces. One kick against the ground by the heel, two, and he was sure they were fastened correctly. It was nice to dress casually for a change and Nyx welcomed the comfortable fits of his ensemble.

It sounded as though Libertus was confused on what the traditions here in Insomnia were all about. Which was fair. They’d only been living here for a short while, compared to their youth etched in Galahd’s warsieged mountainsides and riverstreams. It would be taking more than twice their lifetimes to ever really get used to what Insomnia had to offer. And beyond that, truthfully, Nyx hoped he could retake his homeland by then. No one man could do it. His mind was already full with the doubts and warnings others had showered over him. If it were as easy as proclaiming his wants, he wouldn’t need this resolve eating up his mentality from the inside out. But then again, the war itself wouldn’t have existed at all if men’s minds were the key to outweighing loss of life and land. The world simply didn’t work that way.

“They do recognize a lot about their heritage here,” Libertus went on. His cheeks dusted into rosy shades. He may not have known much but he was trying to memorize new customs.

“Sounds like you’re tryin’ to cheer me up.” Nyx squeezed his lips into a crooked shape.

“Well I suppose if you get into something new, you might loosen up some. So that’s good. You know what I mean? Maybe we’re all lookin’ for something like that.” There was a pause. “Or maybe you’re thinkin’ more about the Prince than anythin’ else.”

If Nyx had a drink in his mouth, he would have spit it out. Lucky for Libertus’ shoes, his friend produced a dry reaction instead, though he failed immediately to keep it casual. “What makes you say that sort of thing out of the blue?”

“Nevermind, nevermind. I might just be imaging things. You just seem to look up at the Citadel a lot lately, is all. Ever since that day… But I didn’t see nothing if that’s how you’re gonna be.” Libertus shook his hands defensively. He didn’t want to get into that discussion. As fast as he brought it up, he was backing out. Typical jackass. “You find anythin’ worthwhile you’ll let me know, right?”

Nyx scoffed. Inside his chest, the space where his heart sat turned warm and he couldn’t help giving a sturdy tap on his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll catch ya around, my friend.”

And with that, he got going.

Upon his descent into the main streets of Insomnia’s busy districts, Nyx encountered the hulk of civilians. Being immersed in the blocks of shopping malls, restaurants abode, clothing boutiques and luxury inns, the Citadel and its crystalline beam remained plainly visible. Further into the city’s interior, Nyx knew he would find even more of the concrete maze. It was vast and seemingly endless, it felt like so damn much he forgot to wonder where all the grass was. There were _some_ parks that families of all ages flocked to fly their paper kites on strings and stroll the trails through flowers and manmade landmarks, but amongst the skyscraper jungle, Nyx had gotten twisted around. Confused more than a couple times, he circled back and forth.

Though different from Galahd by a longshot, it really wasn’t so bad. Nyx liked seeing all the happy faces. The peace and joy of those who had not experienced the terror of Nifhleim’s wrath was nearly the only thing he needed to convince himself his place as a soldier was worthwhile. He could live for a reason like that… giving hope to them. They knew next to nothing of the world’s true evils outside the walls. Nyx hadn’t quite noticed it before; that he cared for these people he’d never met. Seeing it now was good. Better late than never, as the phrase goes.

He could picture several different festivals taking place in Insomnia. Sure. Whatever they were, he’d like to know about them, too. Step into their world and try something new. Libertus was right in thinking that would be good for him.

Everyone was out enjoying the daylight today it seemed. The light itself was a natural part of Eos which was sure to fade if the Chosen did not ascend to his full power and eradicate the impending dark. There would be no more activities for the elderly who chuckled as they played card games on the rooftops while their children folded the laundry from the clotheslines. No salvation for the hardworking citizens who shared embraces or even the students whacking each other over the glowing arcade lights… and…

 _Wait a minute._ Was that the Prince? By what inhuman odds; how could it be? Nyx almost slammed himself against the glass window of the gaming building across the sidewalk to peep inside. His hands raised to shield out most of the day’s rays and squinted.

Holy Six, it _was_. And Noctis looked… happy.

Standing alongside what appeared to be a fellow student, the young man Nyx had only seen once in person raised his arm high and slapped a highfive loud enough to hear from outside. Suddenly, the Glaive standing just a wall’s distance from the blood royal meant for spreading Light via the foretold purge of darkness began beaming. In that instant, he realized something. Noctis was just a teenager, out hanging with a classmate and doing normal things normal kids do. Eating junkfood and getting excited over pixels on a screen.

How real that felt to catch him laughing, frowning, then scrambling around over something Nyx couldn’t see… Somehow, Nyx forgot he was physical as he stood there and watched with no regards. There was only this boy fated for sacred destiny flailing his hands around. He rustled his jacket and tie after spilling popcorn on the colourful arcade carpet, being told to keep it down by the manager. If he were the Chosen one… what was this part of him? The side of Noctis that longed friendship and basked in the day with the rest of humanity?

Who really was the Prince? What was he like?

Some short while later, Nyx spied the other student collecting his schoolbag as he slapped Noctis’ shoulder a few times then left the premises in an energetic sprint. Come to think of it, Nyx wondered over the shade of blonde in the student’s hair. It was one of the first times he’d seen that colour in Insomnia. It certainly wasn’t common to see natural blondes. Or _freckles_. So Noctis drew in other unique people to him?

Once the Prince was readying his own things and making for the door, he hesitated. Not at the sight of Nyx who stood with his eyes randomly on the streets not to be caught being rude. No, he appeared – from the corner of the Glaive’s eyes – apprehensive about something else. Eventually, His Highness huffed as he started to wear his face like a mask the same as before. Gloomy and melancholic. He was careful as he stepped out with chin lowered to the ground.

“Your Highness?” Nyx whispered.

The boy in front of him jolted then and froze in place. Perhaps he was used to being found like this. He was not hard to place after confronting face to face. Once was enough to recognize him anywhere and for a lifetime even after this one. Nyx still sensed that incredible atmosphere from His Highness… distant like a bond yet tangible, as though something invisible existed to tie them together.

“Hah… I’ll be da—darned. _Darned_. That’s what I’ll be.” At the last second, he averted from swearing. Maybe he was in public enjoying himself out of uniform but vulgarity in front of a royal was frowned upon.

“…Do I know you?” Noctis asked with reservation.

Nyx understood the cold response. He liked that Noctis was sensible not to trust just anybody. He straightened himself out with a grin. “Would you care to?”

The cheerful question made Noctis turn to get a closer look at this person. Now eye to eye for real, a strong pulse surged through Nyx’s chest and by the Astrals he felt it squeezing on his very soul. The Prince’s lips parted lightly, breaking the formation of his frown. Next, his eyelashes fluttered as the grip held on the strap of his bag hanging off his shoulder loosened from its previous tension.

“My name is Nyx. Nyx Ulric. I’m one of the members of the Kingsglaive division.”

And there went all the gained ground of interest. Right in a heartbeat. Zap. Nyx wondered if something about the army was tender to the heir. He softly blew a raspberry as he tried clearing his throat and taking a step closer to Noctis. At least the Prince didn’t seem to mind that. Not too much anyways.

That was when Noctis surprised him with some vulgarity of his own.

“Shit, there are a _lot_ of people out right now.”

Next to him, Nyx suppressed a snicker. That was unexpected. _He’s cute,_ Nyx thought in his mind without filter. The attempt to avert those views was futile. Storing them away the best he could, Nyx went with his gut…

“Mind if I escort you?”

Noctis bat his eyes at the man. To him, this was just some Glaive and there was no special exception to his status that brought Noctis any personal security. He hadn’t planned on running right back to his apartment on the other side of the plazas right away, but if this Ulric fellow was aiming at pestering him then the options were thinning out. Noctis swallowed.

“Um. I’m not sure…”

“It’s cool if not,” Nyx ensured and he sent his bright eyes out toward everything happening around them. “I guess… Heh. I was actually kindof hoping you might escort me. I have no idea where I’m going but I think I might start to get the hang of things more with some help.”

This time, when they looked at each other, Noctis scanned over Nyx’s face and suddenly made a strange twitch at the corner of his mouth. Was he trying not to smile? The only thing that was clear was the action taking place behind those eyes, so Nyx was respectfully hesitant.

The magic connection between them shifted, and something changed.

“You’re not from here, are you?”

Nyx shook his head. “No, I’m not. I tell you what though, I’m pretty grateful to be here now.”

A few moments of quiet went by. Nyx was started to get cold feet, preparing an apology and an offer to maybe meet up some other time if it wasn’t weird. Then Noctis queried the suggestion.

“Y-You’ll get in trouble, won’t you? For wandering around with me? You’re not wearing your uniform so… I don’t want you to get fired or anything stupid like that.”

With the ground feeling more solid beneath him again, Nyx winked in the Prince’s direction. “Nah. I don’t think I will be. ‘Sides. The King and I are friends. He might miss how much I annoy the Council if I were gone.”

Normally, mentioning King Regis would have dampened the odds of Noctis accepting any favors, period. Although, there was a unique degree of tolerance His Highness demonstrated upon imagining the ‘trouble’ Nyx was causing the figureheads of Insomnia. An entertainer of sorts to his father, but not a fool.

‘Friends’ he’d said. Perhaps _Nyx Ulric_ wasn’t so bad. But Noctis would have to wait and see to be certain. That’s when the Prince let himself lead the way to one of his favourite comic clubs he liked to visit. And to Nyx, the kid’s footsteps sounded faster than they did on the day they met.


	3. Sweat On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III of NyxNoct Week  
> Selected Theme: Training
> 
> While Glaive work is imperative to Nyx's goal of taking back Galahd, there are sometimes he just wants to vent his stress, and sometimes... the Prince feels the exact same way.

Luche placed his mug down against the table with a sharp clank. “It’s true,” he said, and the Glaives sitting around him leant in to listen closer. “It wasn’t just a rumor. It only happened in the first place because His Highness was having a fight with his tutor while taking escort across the city. Soon as their argument got heated-” he made a quick gesture with his finger, “-that’s when the lightning struck the car.”

Nyx’s features twisted. He’d hardly caught the start of this conversation, but now it was beginning to pique his interest. He started out simply overhearing the chatter, being unable to turn off his ears. The food in front of him seemed far more important at the time anyway. Besides, people were prone to gossip. Even the soldiers. They had a right, in their own way. Of course everyone would be curious and unsure when it came to specifics about the Caelum family. Sometimes, it was easier to talk when you were one of those who sacrificed part of your humanity for a taste of Caelum power. To be deemed worthy of sampling their immense magic, God-given enchantment born only to those of royal blood, was a very influential experience. Thus it went without saying the spread of word could easily be heard in the barracks between men and women who shared that common understanding.

Talk was talk. Still, something about this particular babble was of the unpleasant kind. It struck Nyx in a funny way, and against his better nature, he spoke up to engage despite telling himself he wasn’t going to.

“…How did anybody know they were fighting if there were only two people in the car? The Prince’s Advisor doesn’t strike me as the type of fellow to mention an unpleasant detail like that.”

The specific question made Luche think. Nyx raised a fair point. Enough so that it had Crowe and Pelna sending their eyes now in full attention at the south table’s direction. Maybe the detail was insignificant. Luche confidently treated the suspicion as though it were nothing.

“Don’t know,” he said. “But dozens reported it was the only bolt seen in the sky that whole day. Sortof unusual, don’t ya think? Burnt up the whole interior of their vehicle… and people came running toward them after seeing he Prince _and_ his Advisor hurrying out just to keep from smoking themselves to death.”

“Damn…” a Glaive named Axis whispered. “So a ton of people saw it. No telling what they overheard in the literal heat of the moment. Gods, could the kid’s temper really summon that type of magic; even from the elements… a-and out of nowhere like that?”

“I know it was a little grey the other day Lazarus, but does this story really check out?”

The soldier in question scoffed. “If you ask me, it’s not even debatable. Even Marshal Leonis got involved in it all! And he was pretty pissed about the crowds, too.”

Could this really have been a big enough deal that the one deemed ‘Immortal’ by the higher-ups had to be called in to get control over the scene? Nyx inhaled uneasily. He couldn’t deny… he did hear the crack of thunder erupting in the sky the other evening. Grey clouds were predictable for this time of year. Probably for Insomnia, he assumed. It would be more difficult however to explain a single bolt touching down… and right over Prince Noctis’ location of all places. The odds of it being accidental were simply too narrow.

Crowe adjusted her footing and began to cross her arms. “How many instances like that actually happen?”

Libertus furrowed his brow at the topic before noticing how closely his friends were listening in to this. Namely, Nyx. His companion was looking oddly _indulged_ , though in this situation, it wasn’t a pleasant type of indulgence made of big grins like it might be on a regular drinking night. Libertus actually began to grimace as he wondered what could be nagging at Nyx badly enough to motivate that mood, ushering a frightening emotion onto his face.

“Not sure, really…” Gradually, the auburn-haired soldier worked up the nerve to fully speak his mind. Though he whispered it softly aloud, his remark was one that many wished wasn’t spoken at all. “One incident is more than enough already. He could have killed someone. The Prince is dangerous… Who’s to say that doesn’t make him just like the rest of his family line?”

An unforeseen laughter broke out and caused synchronized flinches. They turned and found-

“Ulric, really? What’s so damn funny to you?”

“Oh man!” the man raised his volume as he pat his palm loudly against his thigh. It was as if he’d heard the joke of the century. His body language made him look humored. He was anything but. Nyx raised his glass in a mockery toast to Luche and some drops spilled over the edge from the enthusiasm. “Putting the spotlight on a teenager—hah! Like he’s actually scarier than _you_ after you’ve tossed a couple of beers back. You should hear yourself flappin’ your mouth! That’s pretty priceless, you gotta admit!”

Nyx slugged the last of the drink from his mug and slammed it down. In the next moment as he stood, Luche’s irritated gaze followed.

“You _should_ be scared, Nyx. Someone like that could easily-”

“Look, before you get started: what we think and what we know about the royals doesn’t always come to the same conclusion.” Nyx paused momentarily and showed how seriously he meant himself. He too might have introduced a little booze to his system but he wasn’t about to let that garbage talk go to his head. “Just because you see a piece that appears to fit the puzzle doesn’t mean it’s the right one.”

Nyx flung his jacket over his shoulders. He’d better step away before he got too involved with sharing opinions. It wasn’t as though Nyx hadn’t fathomed suspicion didn’t exist, but to assume Noctis was simply dangerous because of what might have been an accident…? No. Not the same boy who smiled brightly walking amongst his people in the plazas indulging their way of life as one of them, and certainly not the boy who thanked Nyx for walking him home after enjoying his time partaking life’s simplicities.

Nyx needed to go somewhere. Burn off steam, then cool down. The training halls were perfect for that.

Arriving there with haste, Nyx quickly assembled his training uniform with the full intension to exercise out his tiny buzz. Along the way, he realized he’d been angered far too fast.

“Man, where did I get off snapping like that?”

He rubbed his hands roughly on his face while hesitating on one of the benches between lockers. It took force to haul himself to his feet and push towards the drill rooms, but a pitch of an even greater anger brought him to another stop.

“Just go again, I said!”

Nyx overheard the shout bouncing off the halls. He recognized that voice. Of course he would. It almost sobered him instantly.

“Do as I say… I want to go again.”

“Your Highness,” a second, more apprehensive voice came. “Please, calm down.”

Nyx dared to poke his head into the room where the source of the sounds came from. The odds were once again incredible, but he couldn’t deny what he saw in the grand combat chamber. It was the Prince himself, standing in the flesh. Catching time with his Highness was rare so it was worth the risk to find him now, dressed in tight clothing for the sake of training. He appeared to be taking combat lessons with his retainers – ordinary recruits like Nyx. The Galahdian’s eyes fell on Noctis (who he cared for observing much more than the others) and wouldn’t let go of the sight of him. His wrists were cuffed with sweat bands, slender collar out in the open, figure carved in detail through tank and mid-calf leggings. With arms and legs exposed more than Nyx was ever used to seeing, this was the most skin His Highness had ever shown around him. And he’d be lying if he pretended the young man wasn’t a splendid vision.

Nyx trod inside and made his presence known. “Sounds like there’s some tension in here.”

Once the Chosen’s sapphires aligned with Nyx’s steel blues, a surreal connection was made. This was twice that Nyx felt the air around Noctis shift direction and transform, reinventing both their natural sensations and experiences of the senses themselves.

“Nyx…” Noctis acknowledged him.

It felt nice to know his name had been remembered. “Am I late for the good stuff?”

Noctis’ supervisors were close to contradiction. They were ready to claim the lack of appointment was inappropriate and Nyx should leave. He was not welcome. But the heir’s decision was final. Everyone got the hint. His Highness wasn’t going to repeat himself.

“Come in,” the Prince commanded the Glaive.

Oh quickly how he obeyed.

Noctis repositioned himself to allow Nyx a moment of preparation. The future ruler only took a sip of water and a scrub from a wet towel over the back of his neck before ordering to be left alone with his new opponent. He might have been seeking to focus on a challenger he’s never faced, but Nyx noticed the Prince was already looking pretty drained from what was endured before now.

Once Noctis took a wooden stave to hand and Nyx to his own, the pair faced one another on opposite ends of the floor. Nyx understood he would be opposing a real adversary here. That aura Noctis bore… it was raging this time like invisible waves spiking around his body – living proof that the motionless surface of his spiritual waters contained a destructive river beneath. Noctis was graceful in his stance, one leg propped higher than the other in stance, hands loose. He’d been taught this method and it looked like he knew it well. There was no doubt a strong discipline in him.

Nyx had no idea Noctis was even training in the first place. So it wasn’t _all_ bullshit he heard back in the barracks then.

Some things were defined by tradition. If Noctis was built to be dangerous, then Nyx wanted to believe he was a virtuous person at heart. He hoped so with all of his own. Noctis may have the blood of Kings as well as magic blessings coursing through his veins, but (in this case) he also possessed an extremely adorable charm, despite his gloomy first impression. His scary attitude right now didn’t faze him.

A smirk played on the Nyx’s lips. This was going to be fun.

“Take it serious now, if you would,” Nyx encouraged with a voice that sounded far from the recommendation and for a moment, Noctis’ stiff expression distorted into confusion.

Yes, this would be his chance to get to know the kid better. Fighting tells quite a lot about an individual. Nyx himself had different knowledge on the spectrum. Of course, wrestling with his sister at the tender age of six didn’t exactly classify as ‘training’ but it was some friendly experience he gained before losing his home and joining the Kingsglaive. There are times to play and tackle, make fun and goof around. Then, like apologizing for taking things too far as the older sibling he was, there were times to learn sportsmanship as well as meekness. Nyx was willing to be educated and educate others in return. Sparring against Noctis would be absolutely no different.

Nyx didn’t want to hurt him. Far from it, actually. He wanted to see something real. He wanted to know what Noctis was truly like. What _was_ the truth behind the superficial? Could he show himself to Nyx in a way, and would he be valiant… or vulnerable? If Nyx could figure it out without holding back-

“ _You_ take it serious,” the Prince snipped and swiftly darted for his target. He came low, holding his staff in a backwards position. That would be lethal if he swung and landed his hit coming straight for Nyx’s neck in nothing short of a brutal start.

Nyx failed to conceal his smile. He _couldn’t_ hide it as he took a strong dodge backward. Moving with the staff wouldn’t benefit and acting defenselessly would only leave him open in the current spot. He’d have to play it careful.

So this was the beginning… and Noctis was ready to go without showing mercy.

“Woah!” Nyx hollered. “Were you aiming to take my head just now? I didn’t think all royals were like that.”

“You talk a lot, you know that?” Noctis morphed his face in disarray. For him, it was weird to chat with his sparring partner. The crease in his brows deepened. It tugged the composure of his face into dark shades, frustrated angles and mad shapes. Whether it was talk or action getting his blood boiled Nyx couldn’t determine in time before the next series of direct assaults arrived.

The pair worked up a sweat clashing in blocks and slashes. All the while, those untamed eyes followed Nyx. His Highness was like a dying breed of animal determined to rip apart anyone who thought it was okay to test him. It couldn’t be pure fantasy telling him like whispers in his core that the one they called Chosen was spilling his furious energies into the atmosphere. Every parry, each attack; Nyx could feel it reverberate from weapon to bone. Between them, the air felt tight. It was hot on the tongue and hotter on the lungs. The Prince seemed to uphold his title as an heir the whole way through with fierce contacts and strong composure.

It was intimidating. There was ferocity in his moves. Noctis felt _angry_. His behaviors were nasty. Cruel and fast, and even a little unforgiving if Nyx didn’t know better.

Why was that, he wondered?

Nyx put up a defense at the last second but his stance broke. He wasn’t able to regain balance. Securing a decent recovery was unfeasible at that point and the only thing left to do was brace himself for hitting the floor. When the backsides of his arms skid – his only salvation from a bouncing skull – a weight landed harshly upon him. It was startling until the peeking open of his eyelids showed a shower of crystalline glow raining around him. His sight was just in time to spy the Prince’s figure appear in a burst that pinned him down with no means of escape.

The two were forced to face each other.

“…I can do that too, you know,” Nyx grunted in retaliation to the warp strike.

The pressure of another’s body mounted over his own left a peculiar sensation; the same as a pleasant aftertaste in the mouth despite only being allowed the smallest portion from rich fluid to sample. Noctis crawled backward to remove himself, going arm by arm, leg by leg in slow motion until he was standing over Nyx. He appeared taller from the floor. A warrior gazing upon his conquer. When Noctis was gone from Nyx’ lap, there was a sense of chill left behind in his place. Now if anybody had provoked him the wrong way and the situation were a matter of life and death, Nyx would have paid a fatal price just now. Luckily for him, he was able to witness such consequential malice and live to tell the tale.

How spectacular it had been.

Noctis backed away and kept his gaze as intense as possible. There was no pity in his voice when he spoke next, and the edge of it, deadly as a razor, grazed Nyx’s heart at about a hundred miles an hour.

“Get up and show me then.”

Their battle resumed. Each advance from Noctis hit with the accuracy of an onslaught, sending sirens blaring in Nyx’s head. His Highness was playing dirty, eh? It didn’t come across that he _needed_ to given his excellent abilities. All the boy’s skills greatly surpassed that of the normal. Nyx hadn’t been necessarily considering his own advantages when starting this match. It wasn’t until now the awareness to demonstrate magic dawned on him and sank in.

If he wanted to turn the tables on the Prince, he would have to find a focus. All he could seem to concentrate on was that outrageous aura tickling his skin. It set him ablaze from the inside. Making him come alive, pulling him toward the heir as though they were two magnets. Nyx couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there. That powerful essence was all around the room, swallowing everything. Again, it reminded him of His Majesty – the most elegant person to have the honor of encountering and the very royal who blessed Nyx with a gift to tap into magic meant only for the divine. Regis gave him a home when he had none. He was no ‘danger’ to secretly spite while his back was turned. Although, here was that benevolent man’s child: casting incredible amounts of vigor… capable of irrevocably wounding him seemingly on a whim. Every breath Noctis took stole the air right from Nyx’s chest. Noctis was utterly remarkable. How could anyone meet these people and not be amazed?

The two stumbled apart and Noctis began to bend over. He gasped for exasperated breath, but kept in a position facing his rival. He was getting desperate. Running out of fuel as he clung to the staff in his clammy palm and lent on one knee.

Nyx went smug. “Something distracting you?”

The Prince rasped before regained his footing. He was past the point of being sore. He was tired and done. Gladio would have come at him for a finishing blow in this allotted time. Ignis definitely would have knocked him down before he even knew what hit him and reminded the Prince that leaving himself unarmed in a fight translated to failure. But Nyx… Nyx just stood there. He was panting and holding a hand against his torso like _he_ was about to call it quits. Though there was something else irritating Noctis. The Glaive was grinning. Even through his hoarse pants, he managed to keep up an optimistic and modest smile.

Noctis, however, continued to wear his frustration. It was something wicked, taking a truly hostile guise over the desire to win. Only on occasion did it soften and evolved into marvel – marvel at the soldier who kept crossing his path and showing him kindness.

If Noctis were able to walk away from this session anywhere closer to being a person worth self-acceptance, then Nyx’s job was complete as both man and protector to his Kingdom. There was also a special beauty about being across from one another sucking in air as though their survival depended on it. It felt as if they were standing in a wild storm. Volatile and awesome.

Noctis’ cheeks flushed, then he grit his teeth while drops of sweat dripped from his brow.

_He’s cute,_ Nyx thought for the second time, and he had to shake his head before anything else passed through. It might actually do him a damn favor if he shut that part of his mind off entirely for the rest of the day.

Nyx curled his fingers at him in a taunting fashion. “My eyes are up here.”

And in the moment after, Noctis snarled. It was a genuine display of aggression, and his hand clenched so tight at the hilt of the training weapon that there was a frightening crackle splitting its wood. Noctis launched at him with determination outweighing his exhaustion.

All Nyx had to do was make the briefest warp of his own and extend the end of his stave out to trip him. It worked like a charm… and it was very embarrassing. Noctis fell right for it. Quite literally, too. His body flopped right on the ground. He’d been pushed beyond his limits a long time ago, but upon tasting defeat where he collapsed, Noctis rolled over to behold another unexpected sight. Nyx laid down next to him in an outburst of laughter.

The Prince put himself on his trembling hands and gawked at the Glaive in shock. All that talk, the jeering and taunting, and now this?

Through broken, rough puffs, Nyx pointed vaguely over in the Prince’s direction. “You’re a damn good fighter, Your Highness! That was fantastic!”

Noctis was surprised to find sincerity in that claim. This whole session had gone from strange to bizarre. One moment, Nyx was an exhausting scuffling partner, now they laid on the dirty ground beside each other… and things suddenly just felt silly. The truth was that they were both mad about something going on in their lives.

Not anymore.

Noctis caught some of those contagious chuckles. His hand lifted to try and cover them up, but eventually the sound became unsuppressed. As it turned out, the Prince’s voice sounded much sweeter when he was laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was especially fun to write. I struggled at first trying to figure out how the hell these two would ever end up training together. What better way than by winning the Prince's approval? Heh. It was a little frisky in there ^^;  
> From here they're equally beginning to get along I believe. This connection between them is becoming extraordinary to me as well. Gosh, I'll get attached at this rate ;w; Thank you for reading, and see you again tomorrow~


	4. The Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part IV of NyxNoct Week  
> Selected Theme: Home
> 
> A boy can see how there exists a man behind the uniform, and in turn: a man can see the soul behind destiny's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About all of the day 4 prompts went into this one. My mind sought to portray a bonding chapter, so here we go~

The following week, Nyx and the Prince made a plan. His Highness agreed to ‘chaperone’ for Nyx again if he would try and memorize the places they went together. Especially in the downtown area of Insomnia, it was taking some time, and while he was seriously doing his best (and Nyx promised he was) he started to understand where the restaurants were fairly well. That was about the only thing.

“The main area is like a bunch of boxes,” Noctis reminded him once, secretly laughing behind Nyx’s back in a playful way. “It’s really not that hard. Come on.”

“I don’t think you get it. That’s just the problem,” the Glaive said. “All these straight lines and loop-arounds are bad enough—then the rest of Insomnia turns into a damn labyrinth!”

Funny it was how comfortable Noctis began to feel next to the man as the days passed by. There were plenty of guards in Noctis’ life. He knew all about scheduling and protocols; all part of the royal protective system. The Prince had designated caretakers – specific people employed to safeguard him at all times possible. Free reign after certain hours was the only saving grace to taste a piece of normality on his own. To Nyx’s total shock, he was the lucky guy Noctis was spending that time with.

Some down time in a café allowed Nyx the chance to officially meet Noctis’ closest friend from high school: the blonde he’d spotted with him at the arcade, a boy named Prompto. The kid was animated to catch his ‘buddy’ with a guard – which wasn’t that abnormal except he’d said, and very clearly despite whispering it in the Prince’s ear, “Dang, that one’s good looking! How many hot people are on duty for your beck-and-call, Noct? Can I have one?”

And the two would joke while Nyx happily pretended not to hear them.

It was uplifting to see Noctis had friends. Prompto was his best, some from the Crownsguard coming next. As it turned out, Noctis was actually a very positive entity wherever he went and drew in equally positive things. He may have come off as hard to understand, but once the right elements came together, His Highness was absolutely a person worth knowing and being around. Anyone would be blessed to have him.

Of course, Nyx already figured that much. It was still pretty neat though to get the proof of it each time they were in company of one another.

When His Highness wasn’t gaining upper ground on knowing his way between soda stops and hotspot hangouts across Insomnia, Nyx accompanied him throughout the Citadel where business came before fun. Most of the time, anyway. Regardless of that, the Prince was _still_ incredible to be near. Watching how he moved, listening what he said and how he said it was great.

Nyx was exhausted enough from drills with the coaches and practice runs for the Kingsglaive operations. Captain Drautos remained serious with his soldiers, working them hard to the bone. He spoke big about the duty of an army, what their purpose truly was and where their loyalties should lie. For hearth and home, he would say, and Nyx couldn’t agree more. The dream remained to steal back the neighborhood he grew up in all while finding a new sense of familiarity and belonging with that of the royal family. Tired as a human would be from soldier life as well as constantly considering the unknown beyond him, Nyx was glad to fall asleep at night in his little house. He looked forward to the next day to live, and the next interesting thing Noctis would show him.

Sometimes Noctis revealed a peaceful side of himself, bashfully asking questions relevant to upcoming tests he thought Nyx might know answers to off the top of his head because ‘he seemed cool like that.’ Other times it was in the way he fell asleep at the desk in the library underneath sunbeams of gold that the Glaive could see how simple and pure he was. Maybe in instances like that, he’d get away with fixing a few strands of the boy’s hair while he slept. It was the only touch he’d ever be permitted.

Nyx wasn’t even on duty on most of those days but every bit of it was wonderful. None regretted. Noctis didn’t seem to mind him either and he hadn’t chased him off yet, so, like a wolf drawn to an endangered lamb, he stayed.

The pair trained on occasion where their hollow swords clashed and a few conversations slipped in. Though it was still slightly cumbersome to converse at all with any type of blade in his hand, Noctis opened up to it since it saved him from addressing a few slip-up incidents that revealed certain _natural responses._ Nyx wouldn’t mention those for the sake of man-to-man discretion. It was the respectful thing to do, but he _did_ notice. Tales of the Shield’s fighting styles would come up as Noctis demonstrated what Gladiolus taught him, as well as his Advisor’s lessons. It was a surprise to hear a Chamberlain was taking Crownsguard courses, but when Noctis emphasized his lethal techniques, Nyx took that darkness totally serious.

“I’m not kidding,” Noctis emphasized at the end of one sweaty session. “Ignis is scary. You don’t wanna mess with his bad side.”

“Even you shouldn’t?”

Noctis grew smug. “Heh. I know I’m _super_ tough to win against. Ignis is a challenge at least, yes… but I’m getting harder for him to beat anyway.”

Nyx raised a brow at the smart remark. He could effortlessly turn this around into something lewd at the snap of a finger. In the end, he didn’t, since Noctis was clearly bragging big not to come off as someone who could be defeated. “It sounds like it takes the scary people to keep a rowdy ass like yours in line.”

The Prince sighed at him all while refusing to withdraw his statements.

Outside of personal interactions with His Highness, the mere mention of him put a special little pep in Nyx’s steps. It kept him going when the pair were kept apart for longer periods of time and in instances the pressure of expectation reached through Nyx’s ego. Sores and bruises could be overlooked when the greater goals were remembered. Nyx did his best then not to forget them; what mattered, how deeply he cared. Insomnia was starting to feel like a home away from home afterall.

It didn’t erase what happened in Galahd. Not by a longshot. Still, it made a difference when Nyx’s mood was sky high up in the clouds.

“You’re going to see him again? Right now?”

The sound of Libertus drew Nyx from daydreaming suddenly and the two locked eyes.

He’d not been paying attention very well to what his longtime friend was saying. He was sure it was important. Probably. Maybe the two of them were already talking for a while now, but that somehow came second to the hopes of catching Noctis at the end of a briefing one late evening. Nyx clutched at the little takeout bag in his hand and continued to walk down the dark marble hallway in search of the upper floors. He’d just passed the main offices a few yards back. He was expected to have memorized the right way from here.

He scratched at his shoulder a little. Libertus was looking sortof worried. He wondered why.

“Well. Yeah? I kinda am.”

Libertus sped up to walk alongside his friend. The chains of his uniform clanked as he went. “‘Kinda?’ Nyx, you did hear me, didn’t you? You’d better be careful. It ain’t easy havin’ any kind of relations with the Prince. You know what I mean?”

‘ _Relations_ …’ Nyx could see his comrade was trying to warn him of something burdensome but it didn’t appear to be landing a significant mark. None deep enough to alter his friend’s headstrong opinions.

“Now you know I don’t mean nothin’ by it… E-Even the royal Advisor has a hard time with the lad. Prince Noctis isn’t exactly a predictable person either.” Glancing over his shoulder, the fellow Glaive lowered his voice to be sure they wouldn’t cause a ruckus. “You hear plenty off the streets but it’s different now that we’re in the military. Knowledge comes right to us and you know all about the magic he’s capable of.”

“I know, I know.”

Libertus huffed. “Well if you _know_ so much, you’d better keep this shit in mind, hero. You’re getting nosey with royalty here.”

“Duh,” Nyx smirked. “You think I’m not aware of that, pal? You might be stressing yourself out over this. Why don’t you spend some time with Noctis too? If you wanted, I’m sure he’d enjoy having more friends from the Kingsglaive.”

The doting nature of Nyx’s voice threw Libertus off his focus. He almost dragged his feet. “Well, aren’t you blissful. You’re calling him by name now? Rubbing elbows with the Chosen? He isn’t just anybody, Nyx. People are gonna be watchin’ what you do…” Glancing again, he added, “They probably already are.”

At last Nyx began to restlessly nod his head. “Look, I know all about the magic he’s capable of… And I understand the implications that might be there.” Then, more seriously and with a hint of compassion, he addressed the matter directly. Nyx slowed his steps to prevent Libertus from tripping anymore on this conversation. “He’s Chosen. Of course that means he’ll be unpredictable. But you know what? He’s still a person. I imagine he’s likely to want someone else to see him the same way.”

The two exchanged eye contact which spoke a language all its own. Being longtime friends themselves, Nyx and Libertus could sense the differences in each other at that moment.

“Did Crowe put you up to this?”

“No,” Libertus growled. “But she’s wonderin’ about ya too, ya idiot.”

Nyx shrugged with a gentle laugh. “Well I’m sorry. I don’t mean to worry either of you. Tell ya what. Tonight, let’s get together the three of us and I’ll tell you what’s going on, okay? You want an update?”

His friend crossed his arms, basically defeated but hoping to have the chance regardless. “…We really should talk. There’s a few things we want to tell you, too. It has to do with the Glaives actually.”

“…Alright?” That seriousness bothered Nyx as he approached the stairway exit up to the outdoor rooftop. He checked his pager one last time to be sure there were no last minute tasks to tend then swore he would meet up with Libertus later.

Once the two parted, it was Nyx’s turn to take a paranoid glimpse over his shoulder.

He ventured outside, keeping his ensemble in place against the first wave of wind washing over his body. It had a chilly bite to it and Nyx wrinkled his nose to adjust to its temperature. Shaking his head, he sought the place the Prince offered to meet him, and sure enough he sat there already, back turned to the Citadel facing a melting sunset. Noctis looked so distant and peaceful with his hair and clothes swirling around. He cradled his chin in his palm, leant upon crossed legs on the side of a raised ledge just above the next floor down. If people _were_ watching, there’s no way they’d enjoy the idea of Noctis being outside alone, let alone feet away from that guardrail drop.

He’d come this far and still he regretted nothing, and he was a soldier dedicating himself to this very being who had waited for him, so Nyx clutched the paper sack in his grasp and went forward.

“Hey,” he called and Noctis glanced back at him. “I’m late, I know.”

The expression His Highness made when finding the Glaive there was nothing short of precious. Hope seemed to bloom on his features and it made Nyx smile wider.

“Hey, you made it.” The Prince started to stand from the ledge but was given the okay to stay seated.

“Brought some of your favourite takeout.”

Noctis’ eyes went wide as Nyx joined at his side with bag in hand. “Hell yeah, the guards have stopped letting me get these. Nice looking out!”

“Paws off the salad. That one’s for me.”

Noctis made a vulgar snicker and produced a deluxe sandwich from the bag, hot and savory-scented in his palm. “Don’t have to worry about that. It’s all yours.”

Nyx wasn’t normally the type of man to go for a bowl of greens when meat was the alternative, but the fast-food joint granted him a refreshing combination of leafs and spicy meat chops to indulge in the same dish. It humored him how pleasing the meal itself was and how appalled it made the Prince who leered at it next to him. To His Highness, it couldn’t possibly “lie about being delicious with those nasty vegetables hiding underneath.” The pair discussed their food preferences from there and in time, one topic led to another in a long-lasting heart to heart.

They counted cars beneath their feet whilst pointing and commenting about different parts of the city where different memories of theirs were made. Nyx found himself admiring the expressions Noctis made recalling accounts with Clarus Amicitia and playful visits from the ‘dream guide’ he called Carbuncle. With each story or detail regarding himself or the world he came from, he saw him flower. Noctis came alive, able to ignore his duties for a change and unveil his inner personality. It reminded him of the day he’d spotted the Prince playing at the arcade. He was himself today, no borders and nothing hidden. Nyx appreciated this more than he knew how to say… even more so when it came to matters of the city their Chosen considered home.

“I guess my own sense of home is a little… uprooted.”

Nyx was particular with his phrasing. There was hurt lingering somewhere just beneath and Noctis hesitated as he felt the pain connect them. He returned his eyes downward and kicked his feet a couple of times.

“I’m… sorry… about what happened in Galahd.”

“You _are_ aware of all that then, aren’t you?” Nyx reflected on the oblivion of the civilians.

“I don’t exactly have ‘privileges’ to get involved with war matters,” he snarled in frustration, then exhaled. “I’m not dumb though. I know the war is going on outside the walls. The Council can’t entirely keep that from me. I don’t know if it makes you feel any better, but I’d like to see that change someday. Give the people back what belongs to them …including what was yours.”

The idea of Noctis striving for that future further justified Nyx’s place in the Kingsglaive. There was no doubting it. Noctis disliked the conflict of territories and that was all he needed to fully devote himself for the common goal – a dream to restore Eos. Make life better. Make it just. That relatable harmony restored a lonely part of Nyx’s spirit. The Prince’s reassurance meant everything without having the power yet to make real change. The truth he felt was nothing that needed words to fix, only ears to listen and souls to understand.

For a glimmering moment however, the idea of what was truly _his_ had Nyx’s head run wild with thoughts. Some, the likes of which he’d be better off abandoning. ‘Yours,’ Noctis said, but not everything in this world was attainable for an ordinary man…

Thankfully, Noctis spoke up again and drew the Glaive away from desire before it could be fully realized.

“So… what was that festival you mentioned? The one you used to celebrate in your homeland?”

Slowly Nyx met his Prince’s gaze. His lips forged a temporary curl and he decided to take a turn sharing tales of Galahd’s festivities. He mentioned the names of friends who became comrades after joining him at arms. It was evident that mentioning the islands tugged on Nyx. After some silent seconds, he made himself gleeful.

“The whole gang would gather up in the same spots for annual feasts. Families from all over Galahd got together to share foods, teach their traditions to others, and at night, we sat on the hills to watch the fireworks over our village flags.”

Nyx spoke fondly of their folklore and practices, reminiscently painting Noctis a picture of the games they’d play, all while attracting customers to the little bar he ran back then. He recounted details so vivid and warm that Noctis could swear he saw them in his eyes. He heard it in his voice and felt it through his emotion.

Nyx loved his homeland that burned under the Empire’s tyranny. More than that. He _missed_ it.

Noctis never interrupted. Between stories, he asked some honest questions as his interest gradually pulled more and more in. The islands out east sounded pleasant to visit. It was a shame Noctis wouldn’t be able to with the way things were. Thinking of a place so cherished lost to careless seizing grazed his brain but didn’t cross his mouth. Noctis was aware how ugly it was when land was conquered through force. He’d seen it before.

“Not a lot of people in the military like to hear we’re from Galahd, but,” Nyx lightly ran his fingers along the marking on his neck – one of the many pieces of ink in his skin. “I guess it’s obvious.”

“The tattoos, huh? Don’t tell me people get bothered by them.”

“It’s in our hair and features too. There are multiple features that define a native. None of them… popular, let’s say for lack of a better word. See, I think it’s more or less the… idea that we’re immigrants. Your father never judged us for that, so that’s all that matters. He’s a good man.” Nyx evaluated the way Noctis stared at him. “…I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t say those kinds of things around you.”

“You’re referring to my status, aren’t you?”

Nyx turned closer toward him. “Wait. I didn’t mean to offend-”

“No, I know you didn’t. It’s alright. You can tell me.” Noctis sent his eyes to the reds and violets on the horizon. Such racism was a problem in his city? He frowned at the thought. “Who cares about stupid rumors? You lay down your very life for this Kingdom. Pisses me off they aren’t taking you seriously because of where you’re from.”

“Pretty dumb, right?” Nyx scratched his head. “But I understand. King Regis didn’t cast judgement on them for that so we shouldn’t either.”

“How can you not?” His Highness wadded up his burger wrapper and stuffed it angrily into his pocket. He’d have thrown it over the edge but littering went against his nature. “They underestimate you. I think you have plenty right to be angry with them. I can’t tolerate that crap at all.”

It was validating in a way to think this boy labeled a ‘greedy brat’ was becoming frustrated over someone else’s hardships. Nyx saw a flare in Noctis. A fervent one that craved justice and abhorred silence in the face of prejudice.

“Nah,” Nyx reached bravely out and pat Noctis’ arm in a casual way. Like a magic of its own kind, the Prince softened up from his touch. “They can waste their time being ticked off about useless things. Not you and me.” He added longingly, “Our aim is at a brighter future, isn’t it? Got no time to let something meaningless as discrimination stop us from living our lives the way we want to.”

Something about that breeched past Noctis’ stubbornness. He could forget his annoyances a little easier as long as Nyx knew what was real about his home and purpose. Somehow, just as well, he found the bold declarations bringing a redeeming truth with them. Maybe he could apply that logic with himself. Let go of the dumb things to concentrate on what was important.

“I guess… It still hurts though.”

“Well yeah it hurts. Like hell sometimes. For me personally though,” and Nyx smirked so passionately, it made the sunset glow look as though it were only radiant because it was shining on him. “If I keep my chin up, I get to see much more in life that’s good. My memories are probably gonna be a lot nicer than theirs. That’s where I win.”

The Prince immediately went flush. Some days, that didn’t seem like it was enough to stop him from being angry, but right here, it was everything it needed to be and more. Noctis found resolution in Nyx’s optimistic confidence and lots of throbbing in his chest along with it. The faint magic shared between them flared. This time, the connection left an intimate sensation behind.

Noctis sat his hand down on the ledge behind him and gapped outward towards the endless clouds. “You know, I get sick and tired of all the regular things I have to put up with. Yet, I’ve gotta say… out of most of it, I like being involved with you. And I like knowing where you come from. So… what I’m trying to say is… thank you; for talking to me like you do …and for being here.”

There was an undeniable beauty to Noctis as he thanked him. He was imperfect and real as he sat at Nyx’s side. Maybe his skin was rosier than earlier or the falling dusk was to blame. Either way, Nyx decided he didn’t mind. He kept it to himself that he would like to see Noctis like this more often.

“Um. My friends, uh, they call me Noct. I mean. If, you wanted to…” he awkwardly shook his head. “I don’t know. It’s alright if you use that.” His blue eyes cautiously glanced over. “I can’t exactly think up a nickname for you though. Sorry.”

Charmed, Nyx nodded. “You let me know if that changes …Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I really like sitting ontop of buildings watching the sunsets =w= It's what I call a *favourite*
> 
> I can see them getting closer now and I just know they're going to break my heart ToT


	5. What Happens In the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part V of NyxNoct Week  
> Selected Theme: Longing
> 
> Some people get deep into their friendships once they long for more. Others get into trouble. It was looking like Nyx was on his way to obtaining both those sentiments.

Nyx was wide awake once he read the message awaiting him on the screen of his pager. _‘Needed at the Citadel for post. Report by noon.’_ Gladly, he thought, and flung himself up from his sheets to get dressed.

Guard duty shifts had become much less boring in the recent weeks. Thanks to the way things were looking up, Nyx reported as instructed and with sparkling enthusiasm. On the outside near the gates, he’d be able to watch the city. Though lately, he wasn’t so opposed to interior work either. This gave him chance to overhear what matters were going on in the personal lives of fellow workers of the Kingdom. Sometimes Nyx overheard gossip both comical and grave.

“Anything you hear, you keep to yourself,” as Drautos once put it.

It wasn’t like the trivial pieces captivated Nyx too much. It was entertaining at best to hear someone’s divorce experience from start to finish or what the women in the offices thought about the natives in the Glaives. Though it was actually pretty refreshing to know _some_ people were attracted to those from Galahd and not disgusted.

Some who passed Nyx in the halls or muttered nearby him debated who they believed Prince Noctis might marry when he was of age. That kind of chatter particularly made Nyx’s chest swell up inexplicably. When matters surrounding the city or the war came up, he was sure to wear an uninterested mask all while carefully keeping his ears open. Better not to appear invested in those kinds of conversations. That would jeopardize him for sure if Libertus’ warning held any water. As it turned out, it was still nestled in his head with no means of leaving him be, this threat of observation from the shadows… Ever since the discussion with his friends regarding conspiracy inside the King’s army, he’d been optimistic as always but more vigilant than ever. The idea of being watched without knowledge was worth concern. It paranoid him, despite having nothing to hide.

Nyx was just coming off duty when that dread finally caught up with him upon the call of his name from over his shoulder.

“Mister Ulric.”

The soldier forced himself to halt his footsteps right away. He grimaced as the material beneath his feet squeaked on the smooth flooring then turned, doing his best not to look like he’d just been caught red handed in the act of some sort of crime. And there – standing terrifyingly close as though he’d dropped from the damn ceiling – was the young Advisor-to-be. _Ignis Scientia._ As told by others around the training grounds and on behalf of the pictures Nyx had seen of him, the aspiring tactician did indeed give the impression of deadliness on the surface. He was a lean young man, his stance frighteningly perfect, all in assertion of his razor-sharp stare.

Gods have mercy on him. _What luck this happened to be_ , Nyx imagined sarcastically.

Of all people to get stopped by, he never expected it to be this guy. Noctis specifically told him not to get on Ignis’ bad side. If there were anyone who would be keeping Nyx from stepping out of line, it would be the retainer who was nearly penalized on account of unauthorized violence in public. Even if the incident was provoked on behalf of protecting His Highness in a hostile circumstance, the thought alone of being face to face with that person now was chilling. Nyx considered that there must have been a misunderstanding in that situation. Ignis didn’t appear to be the type of man to lose his temper.

Just looking at him, Nyx knew he was an orderly, no-nonsense type of person. Shit, what did he have to say to him? A salute was overdue by this point and giving one now would probably imply the wrong things. Something polite would have to do. He suppressed any unnecessary noises and took a breath.

“Yes? Scientia, sir?”

Ignis stayed stern until his lips parted. When he spoke, his voice was milder than before. “I wanted to personally thank you for the efforts you’ve been taking to comfort the Prince.”

Nyx sighed lightly. Astrals, Noctis wasn’t fibbing when he emphasized Ignis’ scary behaviors. The Prince himself must have surely picked up some of the Advisor’s sharpness in their training days together. The panic Nyx was suffering vanished and his shoulders gradually loosened from their tension. He’d almost jumped out of his skin. The relief… Things seemed alright.

The muscles in Ignis’ face relaxed a little bit, too. It wasn’t enough to be considered a smile but it was plenty to tell Nyx he wasn’t in trouble.

“I have noticed an improvement to his moods lately and I believe your influence has been very helpful and motivating to him.”

The Glaive ran a hand along the back of his neck and fixed his hair to make the gesture look natural. Refraining from any poor wording was in his best interest. Only proper responses were welcome if he wanted to avoid this Advisor’s potential scorn. Heavens, he was starting to work up a sweat under his layers of uniform in this spotlight.

“I don’t mind actually. If it’s helping Prince Noctis, then all the better. I’m happy to hear it. Your gratitude is reassuring as well… T-Thank you for telling me.”

Ignis was pleased with what he heard. “Good, and you’re welcome.” He lifted a finger to correct the bridge of his dark framed spectacles. “I wouldn’t suppose you’d be interested in seeing him today?”

“…Ah, er… Noctis?”

“Mister Ulric, I have been keeping an eye on you. It is my duty to do so. Now, having said that,” Ignis lowered his gaze for a glimmer. Next, something of fondness came through that Nyx couldn’t entirely place. “Noctis has troubles welcoming new friendships, but yours is …of an invaluable kind to him.”

The taller one bat his eyes. This was worlds beyond what Nyx was expecting. Being thanked for closeness with Noctis? He glanced off to think of how best to accept the revelation Ignis was providing, but also to prove his own point about the matter.

Nyx bowed his head to the Chamberlain and before Ignis could excuse him of the gesture, the soldier added an affectionate claim to his answer. In complete honesty he said, “Noct’s happiness is well worth more than my mere efforts.”

Ignis was surprised by the Glaive’s statement. It was summarized to a single sentence and somewhat guarded perhaps, yet the use of the Prince’s appellation gained some serious ground. At that moment, they seemed to have something in common: a fondness for His Majesty’s son. The gentleman made a soft noise across from Nyx. It was the closest indication of satisfaction he could make.

“You should visit him today then. I’m certain of it now.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed. My last socializing at his apartment revealed the stock in his pantry to be quite unrealistic. If my assumption is right, he’ll be taking the paycheck from his parttime employment and spending it in town. He may want a trustworthy guard with him for that, if you understand.”

Oh. Imagine that. Nyx wasn’t even aware yet that Noctis had a _job_. All the talking they’d done and still there was more he knew nothing of. Regardless of that, it sounded like Ignis was making sure Noctis was safe… like a personal inquiry and not a command from higher up to investigate him. Thankfully. If circumstances were different, this interaction could have been ugly. On the contrary, his request to meet with the Prince stood out as incredible praise. Nyx beamed at the implication.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry but… May I ask you something?” Nyx awaited the nod of Ignis’ head before proceeding. Sheepishly, he scratched a finger against his chin. “Are you a mind-reader, Scientia, sir?”

Ignis chuckled faintly. “I’ll accept your question as a compliment Mister Ulric and answer with no. I am simply a servant who pays very close attention. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Ignis began making his way past Nyx as though hinting at another urgency demanding his presence elsewhere. The Glaive turned with the young man’s motion and followed the Chamberlain curiously with his eyes. What on Eos was that about?

He rose his voice after Ignis. “Hey, wait! You don’t think His Highness would mind me just showin’ up, do you?”

The poised boy drew his shoes to a complete stop before turning over his shoulder. He hardly considered the question and his green irises peeked from over the rims of his glasses. “You could always ask Noct that question yourself. But I recommend that you change clothes first. He would prefer a friend’s company opposed to seeing the uniform. Do your duty well, Nyx Ulric.”

The answer reinvigorated Nyx. It showed how the accidental slip of the Prince’s nickname earlier had not gone unnoticed. When the affectionate appellation was used back at him, Nyx found it to be more inviting than apprehensive and started to grin. It was a goofy display, too free spirited before he turned and made his way rather quickly for the Citadel’s exit.

Ignis watched after Nyx for a good while before making his way down the hall and returning to his own business.

It wasn’t more than an hour later Nyx showed up casually at the Prince’s apartment door to surprise a very lonely person, and only two more that the pair were up and ready to hit the town. He made an offer playing mysterious to provoke a smile. He would take His Highness wherever he wanted to go as long as he wasn’t going alone and having all the fun to himself.

For the correctly predicted trip into the city, Noctis wasn’t donning the usual black robes, sleek suits or gold chains marking him as recognizable royalty. Today, it was a baseball cap and band-T he decided to show off, sport sneakers and a flattering pair of navy jeans to bring out the length and curvature of his legs. _Damn_. It forced Nyx to swallow before permitting the Prince walk ahead of him, just so he could peek a look at the backside too… but of course he wouldn’t mention that detail.

“After you,” he made a sly gestured shortly before catching Noctis smirk in a certain way that infected the Glaive with goosebumps.

Nyx took Noctis to his escort car (where he totally wasn’t excited at the opportunity to be alone together in such a closed environment) and started the engine. He was cheerful and curious as to where they might venture, pulling out onto the glistening roads. They could go anywhere. Maybe they would explore one of the supermarkets off the main highway where one could get lost amongst the varieties. Or they’d discover the delicatessen with fresh harvests from foreign regions.

“Take this next exit, Nyx,” Noctis indicated from the backseat and Nyx gave a signal.

The further they went, the more glances Nyx made between observing the road and ‘inspecting Noct’s safety.’ He looked prettier today than yesterday, and his handsomeness outweighed that of each day before. Oh, _and_ he was perfectly secure. Nothing endangering him and his attractive self whatsoever.

“Turn here,” His Highness said.

“Here…?” Nyx checked the street signs.

“Yeah. We’re close.” Noctis occupied his sight with his phone while Nyx’s confusion took over. They were headed away from the main districts. “You’re good, I promise. Just keep going.”

“Alright.”

_Don’t think about that the wrong way. Just drive._

Nyx continued onward until the Prince finally put away his device and preemptively removed his seatbelt. “Cool. This is the place. You can pull over on the right side just over there and use the front parking.”

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

Nyx repeated himself. “ _Here_.”

“Nyx, pull over,” Noctis laughed and leant against the driver’s seat. “We’re actually here. I’m not lying to you. You think I’d waste the time we get?”

The escort car aligned upfront with that of a tiny building off the edge of a small street. Dim crooked lights stood positioned around the cracked concrete lot. Nyx stepped out to find themselves arrived at a tiny store. It was the least likely place a Prince would choose to shop… All the right directions were followed. There was no mistake.

“You come here often?”

Noctis stepped out next after Nyx held his door open for him and fixed his hat. “Don’t flirt with me in public, soldier.”

Baffled, the Glaive watched after Noctis as he helped himself towards the offbrand market entrance. Nyx had to quicken his pace to reach his side again. “Damn, I hadn’t even thought of it that way. Is there a special exception I get with you in private?”

Six, he did not just say that.

“Hah. Calm down,” Noctis whispered as Nyx scrambled to get the door open for him. He lowered his head to place a thin paper mask around his mouth and nose. “That’s called a scandal and neither one of us should be thinking like that. Not even accidentally like I do.”

Six, Noctis did not just say that.

“Pah… you started it…”

The Glaive accompanied Noctis into the joint. The Prince grabbed a small basket from a stack near the entry and hooked its handles over his arm. About now, he was the farthest he’d ever been from the image of a Crown Prince of Insomnia but it was an adorable, human aspect on him. Nyx kept close to Noctis. When he wasn’t studying the Chosen, he observed the decorations and organization of this unfamiliar store from the refrigerated sections to the racks of party cards and books, down to household chemicals and pet care. It was a convenient establishment. Everything one could want in a single place, except in the less popular, humbler assortment.

“I’d like to send some of these to Luna,” Noct mentioned and skimmed over the label of a little soda can rested in his palm.

Nyx broke his wandering eyes from the shelves to quirk his head at him. “…Y-You mean the Princess of Tenebrae?”

“Hmhm,” Noctis hummed and placed the can in the little carriable cart. “She might be the Oracle, but that doesn’t exclude her from fun stuff. Ah, I won’t be able mail it anyway. I’ll just have to tell her about it the next time Umbra returns with our journal. If you want, I could tell her about you, too. She likes hearing news about… friends.”

Nyx softly thanked Noctis for suggesting to include him in a delicate matter like that.

Though he knew Noctis better by now and how sweet he truly was, his gloomy body language still showed itself while they shopped. Since their long chat on the Citadel rooftop, Nyx was beginning to do the math. He saw how the cold exterior existed as a defense mechanism. It was his own wall against the potential misconceptions and overwhelming fascination that followed him constantly. Evidently, that pressure trailed Noctis wherever he went, never letting him go.

Noctis placed a few more items into his shopping basket – all junk food. He asked Nyx if there would be anything he might like to try as thanks for coming along. Driver or not, Ignis was right in assuming the Prince would be glad Nyx was there. Because of that reason, he couldn’t deny a neat brand of chips for himself. Might as well try if he was given the chance.

“I should have assumed this is what you would be doing with your money,” Nyx murmured at Noctis from over his shoulder. “After meeting you at the arcade like I had, it seems your primary lust for fattening foods is dominant.”

The Prince snickered. “I’m buying your silence too, okay? Don’t tell anybody; you’re corrupt now.”

The duo went through checking next without any problems. Noctis kept his chin pointed at the floor nearly the entire time and said little to nothing besides a polite ‘thanks’ and ‘have a good one.’ The straightforward attitude had Nyx grinning all the while. To him it seemed whatever happened in the city was simply business between its walls, and a greater truth always lingered beneath. Something whispered to Nyx’s heart that Noctis wouldn’t mind being normal like this more often. Going to cheap places and taking home tooth-rotting treats excusing them as meals. Hoping not to be recognized as Insomnia’s future ruler but as any other guy doing his own thing, the same everybody else.

He couldn’t exactly assume, but if Noctis were to tell him that he was afraid inside, Nyx would accept that without a second guess. As the one picked by the stars for many great things, Nyx could imagine their Chosen didn’t want anybody to know what was going on underneath the surface, witnessing his fear, judging what was expected of him. Though to Nyx himself, who was slowly falling into a powerful infatuation, he hurt just as much to consider any friend of his to hide away. He wanted to guarantee his Prince would have more days like this. Happy, plain, even mundane days – memorable all the same.

Moonlight had risen when the two retreated with rattling plastic sacks in tow. The screeching streetlights illuminated the roads beyond, swarmed by bugs and tiny moths. The Prince hesitated his steps and turned back to face Nyx while the noise of the far off streets whirled beyond.

“Hey. Uh… This was, nice of you.”

“You’re not flirting back at me, are you? I thought that was prohibited, Your Grace.”

Noctis scoffed, shaking his head. The humor could still be heard in his voice nonetheless. “How rude of you.”

“I’m kidding, Noct. I liked coming with you. We could do this more often if you like. I’m just relieved you don’t act cautiously when I ask to escort you anymore. Actually, here.” Nyx paused where he was and leant against the outer wall of the building. Noctis stepped back and watched him produce a small pen and a tiny notebook from one of his pockets. Interesting, His Highness thought as Nyx began to scribble something down. Soon, he realized what the man was doing.

“…That’s a little oldschool.”

Nyx simpered at the remark. It must have been obvious what he was doing before he tore away the square page and handed it over. Nyx had his own air of normality there under stark white bulbs leant on the chipped bricking. Manly, rugged… He probably crossed as shady to anyone else since the both of them fit the description of some random same-sex couple _actually_ hitting on each other. A cliché for some; a life Noctis never thought he’d be able to taste, but it was fun that way, and Noctis carefully took the page while tucking some of his hair back behind his ear.

“I know most people usually exchange numbers by their phones but you could say this is more my style. Anytime you need a guy, give me a ring, ‘kay? I’m covered.” He raised a brow high at Noctis. “That is, if you’re not shy about getting caught with my name in your contacts.”

“What? No! Why would I?” The square folded up into a smaller shape prior to the Prince shoving it into his pocket. He turned away from Nyx fast and exalted a breath as he glanced around, searching for his next response. At the end of his rope, he threw his mask into an open bag before setting them all down on the ground. “H-Hurry up and put my things in the car. I wanna get back before it’s dark. I’ve got schoolwork.”

“Oh, you wait until _now_ to tell me that?” Nyx moved his legs to hover near the suddenly demanding Prince. “Sounds like you’re remembering the authority you have from out of nowhere. Heh. If that’s the case, it makes this feel more like it was a date.”

Noctis, instead of scolding him, tightened his lips to keep from smiling and elbowed Nyx discreetly in the ribs. “Who ever heard of a date like that?”

This didn’t classify as a romantic endeavor at all, and it was absolutely not the standard type of date to ask anyone on. He wasn’t sure what a ‘date’ with a soldier might actually be like. Impossible, Noctis told himself. The both of them were miles away from reaching that privilege… but Nyx still entertained the thought while helping him into the backseat of the car again.

Noctis would definitely like to do this again, or any time at that… as long as it was with this one.

Nyx got the impression their late-night cruising would soothe the Prince enough maybe to get a little nap in, and if it did, he would be sure to drive slowly all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both my mischief and my casual chapter. The idea of Noctis who shelters the Light and Nyx in possession of otherworldly magic shopping in a tiny store was simply so golden, I couldn't pass it up.   
> They really are getting into a stronger bond, and I wonder how it's going to end...


	6. One Night Longer Than Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part VI of NyxNoct Week  
> Selected Theme: Secret Relationship/Angst
> 
> Nyx has always known there was more under the surface of this city. The truth hiding beneath their Prince from the Stars sometimes sheds more than its heavenly light. Sometimes, it sheds tears, and when it comes to the soldier who treasured his humanity, it reveals its truest form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the fun with building them up, now it's time to bring them down (I'm joking. Somewhat.)
> 
> Today I reveal a bit more of their inner selves. Sides that ache to show, and perhaps also ache in a different way 0 - 0

Nyx had almost fallen asleep behind the wheel of the car. Thankfully, there was no risk since his vehicle was parked, but he could only blame his absence of energy on the lack the activity going on in this alleyway. It was absolutely …well. Absent. Nothing had happened for the last three hours on his patrol. Or was it four hours by now? Five? He had circled his designated district several times, detected nothing, and even treated himself to a coffee in the middle of the night for the hopes of staying awake. It wasn’t working out too well.

The Glaive eventually decided to kill the engine in a narrow backstreet adjacent to the Prince’s apartment – one small area with a decent view of both the city lights beyond as well as the lit up window where their future heir resided. This wasn’t too abnormal. There were plenty of soldiers tasked with occasional surveying around the area Noctis lived. Nyx didn’t mind at all. The night itself seemed a peaceful one. Rain had finally begun to fall and tapped on his car’s exterior. That pitter-patter noise was far too soothing on a calm watch such as this. Falling asleep wouldn’t look good on his record especially if something really were to happen that needed his response. Perhaps, he thought, they might want someone on lookout in case the power were to take out in the event of a storm surge. That was possible. It had happened before.

Imagining the possibilities (since nothing was actually going on to occupy him) had Nyx thinking profoundly about the young Caelum. All his magic and his hidden inner emotion… Nyx considered who the Prince really was and what it must be like to live in his shoes every day. During training, he’d showed the violence caged within him but also a part that seemed anxious to be comforted when they sat shoulder to shoulder. More than once, Ulric wondered if he was reading too much into this. But there was a different depth to Noctis. One that transformed Nyx’s sympathy for him into a vast and genuine adulation… that he should limit if he wanted to keep his job.

For a moment, he shut his eyes and listened to the water pelt his car. He blended with his hiding spot in the dark, lights off and wipers stopped. He didn’t necessarily care which particular reasons had him out here tonight. Nyx was able to confront a few questions between himself and the heir he hadn’t expected to mean more than what it should as a soldier to the Crown.

Was Noctis really okay? Was there anything he could do to help him if not?

The hours dragged on and Nyx’s jaw had begun to sting from the amount of times he yawned. The Glaive groaned and adjusted uncomfortably in his seat. He leant far forward over his wheel and gawped up at the enormous shield doming the city, where its octagonal plates let the water through as though the magic hanging up above them was made of transparent walls. King Regis’ shield could guard Insomnia from Niflhiem’s bombs, but it allowed passage from the raining heavens down into the streets. Watching it made Nyx considered the King and whether he slept sound at night. What did His Majesty think when he was alone? How did he feel?

His roles would one day belong to his son –if the war wasn’t in worse state. There was no telling what could go wrong. The future held limitless opportunities for greatness, but also, equal chance of destruction. It was scary for sure. Nyx wouldn’t want to be the one wearing the crown _or_ the Ring of the Lucii. He knew enough from the front line how terrifying reality could be and that excluded leadership over an entire Kingdom. To be completely accountable for all of it was unimaginable.

This night felt it would last forever the longer Nyx considered those troublesome subjects. The coffee in his paper cup was emptied out by now and still he felt no more awake than before. He was just about to consider one quick trip to grab some takeout ramen or maybe stop to pick up a magazine or _something_ that might occupy him. But as he was shifting through radio stations and debating pulling his braids out from boredom, Nyx spotted a shadow. There was a rush of relief at first. Though, second by second, he realized he wasn’t spotting just some late night anybody strolling around for a splash in the cool puddles.

It was Noctis. How did Nyx know this for sure even when it was just a shadow? Well, while he knew anyone out in this weather right now would be wearing something to cover their head, he doubted there were any other bright blue-eyed boys with warping powers sneaking around in this city. Nyx’s eyes focused fast. What was this?

A dash of crystalline dust sprinkled through the air and the Prince was gone from the alley in a blink.

The keys in the ignition turned. “Alright… what are you up to, shooting star?”

Nyx had to follow. It was too soon to call in an emergency or request backup right off the bat. Maybe the kid had a similar idea in mind. Late night food wasn’t such a bad decision to make, especially not for a teen on the edge of adulthood, right? And it sounded like something fun to do with the power of magic on his side to steal a nice midnight snack against protocol – as Noctis liked to eat freely and without concern to consequence. Nyx would probably encourage that behavior, too. If that were the case, he wouldn’t tell on the Prince and keep it his quiet little secret. But this wasn’t. Nyx wanted to be sure Noctis returned safe. The cold rain was sure enough to get one sick if they exhausted themselves, which looked to be exactly what His Highness was doing. His warps were quick, jumping him from place to place. Nyx just about had to struggle to keep up with where the kid was going and where he might land next.

After some time – keeping out of immediate sight all the while – Nyx managed to catch the Prince’s rain drenched silhouette. He snuck the nose of his car around one last tight corner and faced towards an area beside the empty park. The soldier checked twice to be sure this was really the person he’d been trying to chase. Nyx nearly slammed on his breaks. His tires squealed on the concrete when his foot tapped the pedal. Finally, he pulled over for a place to stop.

Yes, he was looking at the Prince. The boy running from his apartment in the middle of night, hidden by a hood, dressed in the staple wardrobe of black. His feet slowed suddenly and Noctis came to a haunting stop. There he stood soaked head to toe in the downpour as people from the bustling streets wadded in their own directions. The pelting drips on umbrellas drummed in harmony with the volume of vehicles drifting over wet asphalt. It appeared the Prince had been headed specifically _away_ from the crowds into darker corners, but held himself still right as the special operations vehicle pulled into the nearby lot.

There, the pair felt each other. Nyx sensed the Prince’s magic aura, and Noctis in turn understood the presence that had come for him.

Nyx was faced with a choice to make. He flung his belt off without hesitation. The headlights decorated the falling water with white spotlights and the quiet alarm of an open door echoed out. Nyx didn’t shut it behind him.

“Your Highness!”

The Glaive darted onto soggy grass and lifted his hand up into the air to make it easier for Noctis to see him. Hopefully encountering a friendly face wouldn’t intimidate the Chosen and he’d be willing to let Nyx lend him a ride. Whatever shenanigan he was up to, the Glaive didn’t mind. He’d help him out.

“Out sneaking around, Noct? Why don’t you come with me before you get caught by a no-fun soldier, huh? It’s cold.”

The Prince didn’t spin when Nyx called out to him. He hadn’t flinched or made a break for it either. No, Noctis twisted sluggishly from where he stood and redirected his eyes. Nyx’s happy expression vanished the moment their visions aligned.

The rainwater wasn’t solely responsible for the trails pouring down Noctis’ face.

The noise of the city couldn’t drown out a frightened ringing that built up in the Glaive’s ear. _Noctis_. His Highness bat his lids from the tickle of rain crashing against his lashes. He appeared harmless, just looming there doing nothing. Yet he was guilty all the same with the spaces around his cheeks turned swollen and fingers clenched under drooping sleeves. If only the conditions were as playful as they were when the two sparred or played pranks on the Council members in the Citadel. This felt different. It felt scary, as if a terrible sorrow were sagging the connection between them. Their bond was distorted by a peculiar grief, and it hurt to carry that weight as Nyx approached him with worry coursing through his blood. In each step, the Prince’s head sulked further and further down until he was glaring blankly at their feet.

He spoke again to the Prince. His voice was tender. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Nyx was hesitant before he stripped off his coat and placed it over his friend’s shoulders. Following his gut, he led them back toward the car. Slowly and in ominous silence, Nyx secured the Prince in the backseat. Thankfully, nobody had taken notice of them and there were no skeptical approaches from pedestrians wondering what was going on. This would make a questionable scene for sure.

“Noct…?” Nyx cautiously cupped a hand around the Prince’s face. The skin was puffy and cold even through the fabric of his gloves. Still, Noctis wouldn’t speak to him. Instead, the raven-haired heir tilted his chin out of the touch. Nyx sighed gently then as he clicked the boy’s seatbelt into place. “Let me get you out of the rain first, okay?”

Noctis folded his arms and clung to the edges of the dry uniform sleeves as they soaked up the water on his body. He looked strangled by the seatbelt stretched over his torso. His head stayed low. He was soundless until a certain sniffle came through.

“I just wanted to be alone. I didn’t mean for you to be here.”

Nyx froze. “Where else would I be besides here to protect you?”

“Does it really matter, though?”

Noctis’ quick and taciturn question forced Nyx to stand up straight. He wasn’t sure what to do at first. Eventually, he closed the Prince’s door and resumed his position in the front seat. Once the car was sealed shut again, the pounding rain sounded ten times louder but it still couldn’t wash away the drumming inside their chests.

“…Can we… not tell anyone about this?”

It appeared a very hard request for the Prince to make. Nyx swallowed hard as he glanced in the rearview mirror and caught just how miserable he looked.

“Nyx…?”

“Hey. Don’t worry about that right now, huh? Just relax and try to enjoy the drive if you can… You don’t have to tell anyone anything.”

Nyx strained to withhold anything else comforting. It was tough not to add that he was here for him, that he could listen to whatever might be on Noctis’ mind. It didn’t pass his lips. Nyx knew he could overload the Prince if he said too much. This would be the worst time to do that… so he concentrated on the road symbols and traffic lights. He cruised slowly down the Insomnian streets, leaving the park behind, until he thought to ask Noctis a different question.

“Would you like to go somewhere else besides your apartment?”

From behind his soaked black fringe, Noctis glanced up. Faintly, he breathed out. “Just take me away from here.”

In the next moment, Nyx sped up.

He was precise in delivering Noctis far from this scene. He would take him anywhere but back to where he came from. The first place he could conclude on was his own home, where he would be safe, supervised and maintained. Just in case.

Looking back in the rear-view mirrors didn’t jostle his spirit like it normally did. Today, Nyx’s senses ached when looking at his Prince so sunken into distress. The reflective mirror refused to tell a different story. No matter how many times he checked, Noctis was still hiding behind his soaked hair, a sad and lost frown seizing his mouth. He hugged on the uniform coat on his back as he shook from the cold. Nyx hurried them from the bright lights of the skyscrapers and toward a lower area distant from the Citadel. If the Prince was running, Nyx would help him escape and hide him from the world. At least for the time being, he could do that much.

Once the pair arrived at the housing area, Nyx killed the engine and the glowing beams from his headlights went out. He opened the doors quickly and brought Noctis from the car with careful hands around his shoulders. This was certainly not how Nyx pictured introducing His Highness to his living conditions but it would have to suffice. His house was somewhere they could be isolated afterall and that was the single most important objective.

The pair passed the doorway from the showers outside and into a quiet, dim environment. Nyx hurried to turn on a few lights for the Prince before replacing the dampened uniform coat with a fresh, dry towel. Noctis seemed to observe how the Glaive moved betwixt rooms, preparing a comfortable and improvised space with what he had on hand. Only once did Noctis stop the man by grabbing at one of his wrists… letting go shortly after to take a seat.

Nyx whispered to soothe him. “…Wait for me, Your Grace.”

The domestic noises that followed made Noctis feel more at ease as he cozied into what was Nyx’s favourite chair. It was odd being in someone else’s home, especially when he’d never been there before and was invited in on short notice. He stayed inside the towel as it absorbed the droplets still dripping from his hair. How rude and embarrassing of him to be here like this. Noctis couldn’t be anymore guilty. He abstracted his focus as best he could by studying the photos, furniture and decorations in the Glaive’s tiny home.

Nyx thought to himself as he prepared an improvisation from the different sparse ingredients in his kitchen. He grabbed some supplies and utensils, but what he really wanted to do was ask the Prince what he was planning by acting brash like that. Was he looking to run off? Maybe escape his apartment for a while… or leave Insomnia altogether whilst no one noticed in the night? Nyx knew something was off, but to think it had been this bad for so long even before he ever met His Highness, and that it could be a deeper depression hanging over his head in constant silence. Was that what led him to spontaneously jeopardize himself?

If that were true, Noctis wasn’t just quietly hurting, Nyx thought. This was much worse.

Minutes later, he finished preparing a small assortment of simple snacks and strolled over to the Prince. “It’s not much, but something to eat after playing in the rain always cheers me up.” Nyx sat down the plate as he took a seat next to Noctis. He didn’t make it mandatory for the kid to take the food nor obligate him for anything, which was clearly appreciated.

He gave the Prince some time to nibble off a few mixed treats before working up the nerve to speak again.

“We’re going to have to tell someone you’re here, Noct.”

Noctis swallowed roughly and lost his appetite right after. “Wait… Please. We really don’t. I did something stupid and I wasn’t thinking. Please can we just-”

“Sure we do,” the man said gently to contradict over the panic. “We can let them know you’re not home but also that you’re safe.”

He had to do his duty, but this time, he could put his friendship first and grant Noctis as much comfort as possible. Noctis deserved his own well-being before he should be forced into consequence just because he’d been emotionally unstable. Nyx knew that meant bending the rules a little bit more to protect him… but he was alright with doing so. The risk was worth the reward.

“I think we should contact Ignis. If you decide so then we will. He can help us dim down the hysteria and watch your back. I mean, you only left your apartment for the night because you felt like it. That’s no big deal and no one should be scolding you for it. He’ll vouch for you, won’t he? The two of us can keep the rest to ourselves. How’s that sound? We got a deal?”

Noctis was surprised by the generosity in Nyx’s plan. It didn’t only account for proving his safety as Prince – which was something that constantly posed a problem for the young man having any say in his own affairs – but it also included him in it. The strategy _involved_ Noctis, seeking his permission first before execution. Nyx wasn’t overlooking him at all. He even waited patiently with a smile on his lips to gain that permission. If it didn’t work out (though it was a good idea that would cover everything without suspicion), Noctis imagined Nyx would haste to craft a second scheme capable of working just as well, so he nodded gratefully to approve it.

“Okay…” Noctis tugged the coverage closer around his shoulders. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. I’ve got this, okay? I’ll take care of ya.”

Nyx stood slow again and casually stepped towards his catch-all-table near the entrance where he scooped up his phone. He sounded so natural when making the call to the young Advisor. He followed through without a single exaggeration or hint of endangerment. Nyx explained himself clearly through the speaker to Noctis’ Chamberlain and even convinced him to allow that Noctis remain where he was for his betterment. There would be nothing to worry about afterall. It was almost unbelievable.

Noctis listened through the duration of the call. He fret momentarily that Ignis would be opposed to the idea and opt to come fetch the Prince himself and return him to where he belonged. But that didn’t happen. And Nyx hung up the line successful. Once the Glaive returned to the Prince’s side, he knelt at the foot of the worn cushion chair and breathed softly out at Noctis’ knees. Though it was challenging to really confront the root of the problems, he was here and that much made more difference than being alone could ever do. Noctis stared down at him. He was thankful, aching, and lightweight all at once.

He didn’t understand it. He didn’t need to.

Nyx wet his lips then lifted his jaw to face his liege.

“If you wanted to Noct, you could just… crash. It’s safe to do that, you know? If you want to lose your temper, then by the Gods, don’t let anything stop you. If it helps, you can come undone and still put yourself back together again. I wish… there were a way I could help you do that and get through it with as little breaking as possible. I want to help… you shouldn’t be alone.”

Nyx showed Noctis his greatest honesty. When it comes to soldier work, the Crown comes first. Drautos once told him the King is everything – the source of all there was. And if that were true, Noctis was creeping closer and closer to the center of all Nyx could fathom. He didn’t want to see him suffer, but if there were no other way, he wanted to soothe those drops away until his future ruler was alright again. Nyx longed to inspire him, not to let him fall; for the good of his soul and the purity of every intension.

Somehow it meant even more than that. Nyx cared, but he also yearned… He had yearned for a long time now.

Noctis exhaled. His breath was warm as it trembled. “I can’t stand the way things are sometimes. It’s wrong of me, I know. So wrong… and still, I’m… afraid of who I am. What I’ll become. I just… don’t want to be here s-sometimes. I want… away. It isn’t always enough to run. I need… distraction.”

Nyx found himself at a loss for words, motionless in his proximity with the future King. Something incredible happened when he stilled. It cast a spell of sorts. Sowing seeds of shared pains, familiar comfort, and common need.

They say around parts of Galahd when someone falls in love, it has no rhyme or reason. It becomes a part of you whether you want it to or not. Your pieces trade with theirs until the both of you carry each other around on the inside. When you live as one, you are family. When you are separated, you scatter the fragments and the loss of your loved ones leaves scars behind. Nyx couldn’t tell if he was bleeding out for something he was never meant to have… or if he was empty in the first place because, along their journey, His Highness stole a fragment from him he needed in order to live.

Tonight, he was just a towel wrapped boy, desperate for freedom and searching for anything that could give it to him. His blue eyes lifted up and met him. They shimmered like timid rivers flowing forever in a captivating circle. The magic inside stirred the longer he looked at Noctis, and the connection appeared to bridge both ways.

Then, numbness submerged everything. Nyx watched the Prince lean closer to him, bringing scents of rain and icy skin, and the next sensation was so overwhelming, it could only be a delusion. It had to be, because once the first press of lips landed against the other, the retreat was far too lonely until a second brush exchanged…

…and they didn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So NyxNoct decided to take the reigns from my hands okay, I hope they know what they're doing.   
> I thought at first things might speed along too fast like this, but in a week (and with some background montage times) I decided to let them do as they choose. And with tomorrow as the last installment, I really am missing them already. This has been a wonderful little experiment and I'm glad for everyone who stuck with me to read along. Thank you very much and I'll see you one last time.


	7. Day of Deployment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part VII of NyxNoct Week  
> Theme: Departure/The End
> 
> Gentle beginnings and uncertain friendships are part of the Chosen's journey onward. As King, Noctis would look back on his time with Glaive Nyx Ulric and think always with fondness and gratitude for those timid starts as well as every encounter that changed his life... the same way he saved it.

“… _Nyx_ …”

“Sh, it’s okay. Just hold my hand.”

A raspy sigh rang out through the dark of the room. Noctis moved his body in one direction and the bedsheets wrinkled beneath him. Suddenly, he gasped.

“…It’s going to hurt a little. You’ve got to tell me if…”

Through hot, dry lips, Noctis finished what he thought was coming. “If I can’t…?” It was too much and he was next to fall into loss of words.

Their hands squeezed, and a tight press came. Noctis refused to stop grasping. It was all he could think to do as he held his breath and waited. When the sweat built on his brow, Nyx was the second to tremble and in the following movement, the two anxiously closed their eyes.

One winced, leaving the other exhaling weakly.

“-Ow… w-wait, stop… slow down.”

Nyx carefully watched how Noctis bit on his lip, fingernails clawing for surface and face burying in the pillow beneath his head. He reached out to his Prince, keeping himself upright with the support of a single arm and the strength of his thighs to cup their sweet face into his palm. He sought to comfort him.

“Don’t hide… It’s alright.”

Upon the soothing caress over his cheek, Noctis relaxed. He attempted to ease into the new sensation, forcing himself steady, but the pain was overstaying its welcome, and the foreign feeling of spread legs over another’s lap was something he couldn’t entirely fathom even as it was happening. He wept that name again, and again, and again, until it calmed him.

“…Nyx-!”

“Hang on, I’ve got you… Trust me, Noct. …Lift your hips.”

Tiny grunts sent urgent signals rushing through Nyx’s body. That silky satin voice hit the air in raspy pants and exclamations. Each of them raced through his mind, hurrying the pace of his heart. It made all of Nyx ache for this moment. This spontaneous encounter had seized them seemingly out of nowhere. With time, Noctis began to loosen. He let his fingers retreat from tearing at the mattress beneath his dampened back and reared his head with an overwhelming type of pleasure. One he couldn’t even comprehend yet.

The sight itself was absolutely incredible. How they managed to bear it in the first place was incomprehensible. And the sounds, oh such tender noises… Nyx wanted Noctis to himself. Greedily, he pulled him into his heated hug and kept him there. Safe and sound from the world and the fates beyond. He longed to guard him, and mindlessly claimed him with every gesture in and out, back and forth, everywhere and all at once.

There was shock. The union of their bodies wasn’t necessarily what one would refer to as refreshing or even graceful, actually, but it drenched them both with a certain wave of common anguish that melted steadily into some freakish kind of bliss. Noctis was frightened as to whether he could commit. He’d been scared, but his fear gradually shed in light of Nyx’s guidance and all that was left behind was the naked will to be loved. To forget his inevitable Crown and Ring, his expectations and burdens… in exchange for the connection only a human body could give him.

Nyx talked Noctis down each time he fell prey to a wrong twist or when he cried out through wincing, being explored at his innermost depths. Every single time. Through maddened mutters, the Prince told him when he needed to catch his breath or when pain dwelled.

“What are you doing? Don’t leave…” Noctis moaned as he searched for Nyx upon sensing his weight lifting away. “Come back. Haa… put it in.”

“But are you okay? The last thing I want to do is add to your hurt.”

Through dark silence, Nyx grazed the edge of second guessing, until…

“It’s empty without you.”

“Noct…” He whispered his name, and he couldn’t deny the screams of his soul telling him it was right to be here.

“…Please. I want this. I want _you_. Come back to me…”

Want was easily capable of tricking someone into false confidence. But when Noctis said it like that, Nyx couldn’t restrain himself anymore. The shift from reluctance into acceptance was absolute adrenaline. There was a nulling calm just before the wicked storm, and the Prince let himself have it. Nyx took what he could take right alongside him well into the hours of the night.

What trust Noctis was giving. What risk Nyx was taking. And craving traded for soreness. Impulse evolving into instinct. Motivated longing controlling every pattern. Bones and muscles grieving. Internal pieces clenching. Teeth biting. Body parts reacting… yearning, striving, satisfying. _Stronger_. Sweat mixed with the scent of rainfall and caressed the air in their breaths. Cologne from the Prince’s flesh coating the soldier’s wandering tongue. A certain spot was hit from within. It broke open an intense ecstasy that surrounded them both without limits. Overwhelming.

They listened. They struggled.

After their absolute limits took what they could, sleep was the only thing left to share.

Noctis pulled blindly at his partner until he was certain the company of arms and legs were wrapped around him as close as possible. The pair tangled into a knot of limbs, going limp, desperate… when at last, rest finally came.

Everything was dark. Unconsciousness swayed them in a hammock, lullabies of slowly sinking further and further into mellowness. The sense of self was completely gone. There was quiet. Calm. Pulsating throbs rocking from two bodies into a single entity.

The night hushed them.

Then Noctis jumped awake. He gasped, searching around, finding everything he saw unfamiliar, adding to his terror. Nyx was fast to respond. A pair of arms clung across the Prince’s chest without warning to sate his abrupt tantrum. The flail in his bed jolted the soldier into action, then slowly, his mind came to clear conscience and allowed him to whispers reassurance in the Prince’s ear.

“Hey, steady. It’s alright-”

“Where am I?” Noctis panicked. “What happened?”

The Glaive tightened his grasp around Noctis. The hand nestled atop his head however was gentle. “Sh,” he hushed, “you’re with me. This is my place. Take your time, Noct… do you remember?”

At first, Noctis shook his head. He pulled his arms and knees up close to himself before scrunching up small as a ball and shoved his nose into Nyx’s rapidly beating chest. With the protective embrace around him, Noctis gradually returned the squeeze as he came to his senses. He collapsed against Nyx and felt their hot sticky skin glue together. Their foreheads brushed as they descended into the source of sheets, coveting sleep to take over them once more.

“I’m sorry… I had a nightmare, I… didn’t mean to. I was…”

Nyx brought the covers up to their shoulders. “You’re still bothered about what happened… Don’t be sorry. Nothing’s gonna hurt you while I’m here.”

To guarantee those words would mean the world right now.

Tangled into each other, the pair strained to see through the dark. Tired, sagging eyes fought them for surrender back into the realms of slumber once again, but it seemed they were occupied instead by a greater urge of lying awake. The flooding memories reminded them of what they had done, forcing them to face their guilt. Their lack of self-discipline left them here in the results of discarded consequence. Noctis remembered the man who mounted him throughout the night and constantly consoled him as he kept his body warm, lacing unexpected kisses across exposure of flesh and traveling beneath clothes. And Nyx was forever engraved by the images of the sacred heir, the body of one who lusted serenity in their physical confession, writhing and groaning just beneath. They’d crossed lines. Opened doors meant to stay closed.

Neither one of them wanted to leave this place or think of releasing each other. Noctis cried to keep it, though he knew how impossible that was.

“Why did I let this happen…?” Noctis drifted once more into the wretched shackles of grief, and Nyx was disheartened thinking he might lose his Highness to that inner sorrow. “Now I won’t know how to let you go.”

“Noct, no. You won’t… Don’t do that to yourself right now. Come here.”

Despite his best efforts, Nyx couldn’t keep the words from haunting what they had done. Nyx cradled the head of the Chosen, no ordinary boy as he was when locked in their beautiful scuffle. As a soldier, he was meant for the warzone, and Nyx knew he was destined for a different one than inbetween the sheets of his bed. It wasn’t anything that could be stopped from happening.

Even after their stresses lessened and the pair lay with one another in bed talking to the morning, it didn’t take away the foreboding of the days to come.

Those days ahead were already paved out ahead of them. Noctis had his school studies to focus on while juggling matters of the war with Niflheim. As Glaive, Nyx couldn’t always stand by the Chosen’s side. It was his duty to go when needed, and that expectation came sooner than Nyx would have liked it to. His requirement to uphold the Glaive’s oath wasn’t simply pulling on him. After the draft papers arrived directly to his hand some weeks later, Nyx knew arrangements would come next. Beyond departure from Lucis, he couldn’t guarantee anything. Things didn’t get better after that either. They went the complete opposite direction.

It was almost so stressful they couldn’t prepare themselves to face any of it. Suddenly, the world was no longer one way or the other. It was swaying with uncertainty; bleak unlike times both men viewed the horizon as an adventure. Especially when meetings of Glaives with their captains became more frequent, concerns rose left and right in a thin timespan. Enemies were on the move. Territory was being trampled. It almost seemed as though the fate of the world impended faster as sheer punishment for tasting the forbidden fruit of the Caelum family.

But Nyx had already placed a part of Noctis inside. He was sharing his griefs, his dreams and the shared unified hope for a brighter future. What was next to come in life if they were separated now? The question burned the spaces Nyx kept his memories of the Prince closest: _How. How can I protect you despite the distance?_

Nyx fret for his home. The islands of Galahd that fell prey to disaster deserved justice. They awaited redemption. Was that dream still attainable or would Nyx watch it all go up in flames again? Was Insomnia next? Niflheim wouldn’t wait for love. It wouldn’t show mercy just because a lost boy from the King’s military drank from the Chosen’s starry soul and stranded himself in the galaxies of his affection. There would be no time for reclamation of any sort when the stomping march of a million Military Troopers and Imperial Dreadnoughts were aiming at their doors. Nyx would be called to the front lines… and Noctis to his duties. The city needed their guardians, but it was the whole world that sought for the Chosen’s destiny to save them from those approaching nightmares.

By law, a warrior was never allowed to elope with his ruler. There were reasons for that. The complications of legality were only specs of sand in the mountain of concerns now tearing apart their earnest wishes.

When Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae received her notebook from young Umbra’s pouch, she was startled to see the revelation of an army deployment. Troops to their designated fields, Noctis wrote words to his Oracle that portrayed something deeper than fear and darker than any gloom. Beside the soda stickers and notes left from her Prince and the Glaive who befriended him, Lunafreya was heartbroken at the news. Lucis and Niflheim were no longer on thin ice. It was a race not to drown from the deadly sea it had fallen into.

Libertus and Crowe watched on the news as the alarming horrors grew closer and closer. Even King Regis appeared to clutch especially hard at his cane in those days, Shield Amicitia inseparable from His Majesty. And in every briefing, each tense pre-combat update – as he feared he would – Nyx recalled those petrified tears of his Prince again and again like he had the night they ravelled in love with one another. How he wished it didn’t have to end that way. He yearned to remember better things in vital moments such as these. Give Noctis more laughs. More intimate devotion. Fight their fears and witness a great reign come to life with the Crown of Caelums resting behind the Chosen’s ear.

Even if he were to lose his way, turn to ash, or fail entirely, Nyx would never let go of his memories of the future King. His faith would remain unbroken… and he would forever believe through the magic bounds connecting his spirit for the future King to rule well.

General Glauca launched a frontal assault on one of the mainland territories belonging to Lucis in the midsummer, year M.E. 755. Upon the news, Nyx was summoned to the frontlines.

One week later, Niflheim declared an official ceasefire on Lucis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes my journey with the Galahdian and Lucian scandal <3  
> As I thought, I'm touched by the closeness they had - and who knows? Perhaps they meet again somewhere else, or even in the next life. It's been really lovely to participate in this event. Thank you once more for reading and sharing your thoughts with me along the way (\ o v o /)


End file.
